Second Chance
by Lady Blue
Summary: Harle went on a quest to seach for Serge but even after she found him, destiny itself intervine with their relationship. Harle/Serge
1. Dreams from the past

Disclaimer: All characters used belongs to their rightful owners 

Author: Lady Blue

Prologue: Second Chance

Note: This is my first FanFic I've ever written so please be merciful with me, especially about my grammar :). Be warned that there might be some spoilers ahead of this story so read with your own risk.

The area surrounding her was cold and dank and the sound of water dripping from the ceiling above can be heard. Thus the echo from the heavy rain can be heard within the dark and cold caves. But she felt something more then the coldness of her new surrounding, she sense that she's not alone in the cave, someone is in there with her.

With her eyes shut tight, her naked body felt the cold air around her, but something was different, even with the cold air all around her, she felt something warm inside her something that makes her feel warm and likely what makes her alive. The sensation gets stronger with each passing moment, her body full of energy and life but something else was not right something that put another feeling into her mind. Images from the past somehow link into her mind, she see things that she never seen before. Places that she have never been too and face of people she have never met. 

With each passing moment the image gets clearer, she found herself standing in front of a balcony window staring out to a floating city. Beside her was a young boy with violet hair stares back to her, holding a cat on his arms like a baby. Though this is just images but she felt somewhere deep inside her she knows who that boy is and within the room she sees three young strangers facing their destiny. The image went by showing her like a long lost tales trying to tell her something. The final image went pass her as she sees a young girl with violet hair get caught up in a strong force.

She is now fully conscious, her mind is now free but yet she can still recall the images she just encounters. She now hears voices whispering around her, at first they were very soft and calm. Even with the heavy sound made by the rain outside the cave she can hear ever single word they said.

"How's the human host?" a rough female voice called out. "She is still under our control" a male voice answered her.

"Will her clone be any resistance to us" another male voice asked. "No!" it replied.

"But the most important thing will she posses any memory from the host?" the female voice continue.

"I for one do not think that is possible since the other clone does not posses the memory from her host" said a male voice.

"If that is so, will she be ready my fellow dragons?" the female voice continues.

"Yes, with my soul spirit in her I have not only granted her a life but also part of my powers... but I'm afraid that I have used too much of my strength in... creating her" the breathing gets heavier. "She will posses some of her human characteristics because there... there is not enough time to complete the process the way it should be" the voice went silence.

Slowly the little girl opens her eyes, for the first sight she sees is a white dragon standing in front of her and surrounded by four other dragons each have different colors and shapes. In her mind, she seems to know them like they were somehow a part of her and the reason why they are all together there with her.

"My child we do not have time to explain everything to thee but thou have been summon here for a reason" said the female white dragon.

"For the wheal of fate is not by our side" said the yellow dragon.

"Thy quest is simple, destroy Fate and everything will be one again" said the blue dragon.

"But what must I do? Will you be zere for moi?" the little girl asked with an innocent voice.

"We can't, but we will be watching thee" answer the white dragon. "Do what thou must to complete this task"

Slowly the red dragon steps in front of the little girl. "Know this my young one, though thou are one of us but thee are still half mortal and thus thou will age like one"

"If thou ever encounter a girl who resemble thee, destroy her" the green dragon speaks out. "For she posses the greatest threat to us all"

"Take this! It will assist thee in thy quest" the white dragon open her paws and a bright light comes out from it. As the bright light dies out a small gem flout out from the dragon paw and hover in front of the girl. The girl opens her hand and the small gem fall into her hand, she felt an aurora of magic flow through her body when the gem touches her. Though she has only received the blue gem, show how she felt that she knows how to control the power it possessed.

"Fate is awakening. Now go my young one, we will be waiting for thee" 

The dragons leave the sites leaving only the little girl and a sleeping black dragon behind. 

It was hours later before the rain stop, for the first time the girl steps out from the cave as the sunlight touch her red eyes. With the bright sunlight shining down on her, she tries to make out her new surrounding. A small village lies in front of her and not far away is a ship harbor near the island. Walking down to the village and near to the ship she can see various tents set out on the beach side.

'What iz zis' thinking to herself, seeing people around her wearing strange cloths, slowly she approach the crowd undetected. Then she hears voices from the nearby tent, carefully she peaks into the tent "Hurry up will you" she watch one of the girl rushing her friend who's doing her facial makeup. She just stays in her hiding place studying on the two girls actions. They wear colorful costume on them and have weird design on their face.

"Hurry up already" the girl called out again. "Alright I ready" said her friend as they both leave the tent.

She waited for a moment making sure that it's safe before entering the tent. She search for a long time and finally found a red costume and some makeup on the table. After the put on the costume and makeup she looked into the mirror for the first time. 

 "Harlequin... Harle" she smiled to herself before her surrounding fade away.

*****

Harle wakes up from her dream breathing heavily "It'z ze same dream over and over again" Harle whisper. It was the same dream that occurred every night since the destruction of the Time Devourer. 

She lookout to the window of her tent and see the hydra swamp. "It all over, why didn't they bring me along with zem?" she then recalls the final word of the black moon dragon before they departed into the portal.

"Thou are never a part of us, even if thou are the seventh dragons."

Harle looked into the swamp land unknowing to her that someone watching her from the shadows.

To be continue.


	2. Two worlds apart

Disclaimer: All characters used belongs to their rightful owners except Enzeru, she's mine.

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 1: Two worlds apart

Note: Thanks for the reviews but first I have to apologies for the format on my Prologue, It seems to turn out differently from what I have expected. Just hope that this one doesn't look as bad as the first.

A Lone figure runs through the Hydra Marshes in cold night where the twin moon shines bright above the sky. Tired and confused the lone figure runs aimlessly heading out from Hydra Marshes knowing that someone is following her.

"Have to run. Can't stop" whisper to herself as she sees the opening out from the marshes. 

Soon as she near the opening a blue object flies to her direction, stabs through her shoulder, she screaming in pain from the sudden strike.

"Arrrggg ze pain" holding her shoulders. "Iz zis blood... my blood... can it be zat I'm actually bleeding" confused over the matter she looked on her gloves which is cover with her own blood. Even with all the pain from her wound she could still sense the presence of someone in the nearby bushes. With fast reaction she takes out her shot and throws it into the bushes. She stays where she is for moment before moving into the opening.

"There in no place which thee run that I cannot find" voice coming from the shadows. Still confused over the matter the little harlequin slowly moved nearer to the cliff.

"Second black moon dragon and the last of the seven"

"Who are you and why are you after moi?" she yelled into the darkness. For a moment there was silence around her, nothing can be heard except for the sound of waves splashing on the rock below her.

"Show yourself if you dare. Stop hiding or are you afraid to face moi yourself?" she yelled again.

Slowly the figure steps out from the darkness. The woman stand tall and proud with the wind blowing her long white hair that matches her elegant white robes. "Fear is something that only mortals can ever understand. Though I can never experience it myself" she stares back to Harle with her diamond blue eyes.

"I don't zink zat we've meet madame. But it seemz zat you know a great deal about moi! non" Harle gives her a cunning smile, she throws two more shots at the woman direction. Harle could not believe what she has seen, the shot she throws stop in mid right before it hits its target. The woman blinks her eyes and the shot turn into dust. 

"For someone who almost destroyed me once thou don't seem to amaze me, Seventh Dragon" looking back to the wounded harlequin. 

"I guess you'll never think of seeing me again did you" another voice comes out from the shadows, approaching the woman from behind.

"Serge!" Harle sound surprise, but she knew something was wrong. The way Serge dress, only one person she remembers wears the same way as that.

"Monsieur Lynx but zat impossible"

"Not when I have this, a gift from Fate. Until she finishes her process on my body to stay on this world" The red amulet glitters on his chest.

"What taking you so long Fate? I thought that this is going to be easy" He look at the woman.

"Fate" Harle stare back to the woman.

"Fate is no more, what thou see in front of thee is Enzeru"

Bright light flash between Harle and Enzeru, something sharp and fast moves at Harle position and stabs on her chest, the force of the weapon used by Enzeru force Harle off the cliff.

Slowly Enzeru and the young man steps closer, looking down the cliff. "Bring me her body Lynx. I want to be sure that she really dead" 

"She's dead. No one can survive that" said Lynx.

"I want to be sure that she is really dead" she replies. "I said she.." Lynx voice gets a violence interruption. "Do not defined my orders Lynx, remember who brought thee back from the void" said Enzeru's with a stern and steady voice. Lynx looked down on the ground only to find himself floating over the cliff, he could feel a strong force holding his neck, he look back to Enzeru with her eyes glowing red. "Remember! I created thee and thus I can destroy thee. Do not forget who the master LYNX!" Lynx nod his head without answering back.

*****

'Am I dead?' she wondered herself. She opens her eyes and found herself floating on the water. Harle mind was slowly returning to consciousness. She still didn't know what just happen to her thus if she still alive until, she start to experience the pain from her injuries.

'Even if I m not yet dead but sure be in a moment'

'I don't care, not even a bit for in life nor in death not once has anyone ever cared for moi. No one has even considered moi az a friend' tears slowly drop on her cheek as her lifeless body being wash on shore. Slowly she crawls on the sandy beach, rolling herself over and look to the night sky.

'When I waz alive no one really carez for moi, everyone just used moi, used moi like a toy... non a doll. My fellow dragon used moi, Monsieur Lynx... and even Serge'

'Now I'm all alone, an outcast... for neit'er ze human nor ze demi human will ever accept moi'

Shutting her eyes one image filled her mind, the image of Serge, the last time she saw him in Chronopolis after Kid touched the frozen flames and allow the dragons to be one again. The look in Serge face, telling to her that he was concern about her. 'Serge' she thinks, had he really cared for her, does he have honestly been worried?  

The image fades away, she opens her eyes again knowing that she cannot die just yet, not until she find out if Serge really does cared for her. Even with the pain from her injuries Harle tries to sit up. Looking around her knowing where she is, Opassa Beach. Taking out the blue amulet given by her fellow dragon, the amulet seems to have crack. It must have be the only thing that safe her from the weapon that Enzeru used on her. Harle place it on her hand. Though the chance of finding him is fade but there is nothing left her to lose but her life. In her mind even if there is a slight chance in the world she would still risk it. 

She shut her eyes and concentrates her remaining power into the amulet. She could feel the aurora from the amulet flow through her half dragon blood and her body before she lost conscious.

Not long, two dark figure moves to the beach. "She alive!" said Lynx as he looked around Opassa Beach, only to find fragments of shatter crystals on the beach. "Damn and how are we going to find her?" 

"Do not worry I know exactly where she is" "You do?" Lynx asked back. 

"There is only one place she can go to. One place that she can feel safe" she looked straight out to sea.

*****

"Hey Serge! Wait up will you" Leena called out to him as they both headed for Opassa Beach.

"I still don't get it, why you wanted to go there even if it's so cold" said Leena as she puts on a cloak around her. "I just needed a walk that all" he smiled, he was actually glad that Leena would willingly come with him in the first place.

"Leena thanks" said Serge. "Whatever for?" she asked back.

"For being a friend all this time. I mean last week ago I was hallucinating about that dream I told you about, everyone just laugh at me. But you believed me" Serge look at Leena, even though he has some feeling for her but after his misfortune adventure, he feeling towards her is uncertain.

"Leena I wanted to tell you this a long time ago and I think that this is as good time as any other" Serge pause for a moment, takes a deep breath and continues "Leena I-I" before Serge could finish his word Leena spotted something ahead of them.

"Serge look!" pointing out to the beach. Not far from them a girl with blond hair lies on the beach unconscious. Serge rush over to the girl and leaving Leena standing where she is without any clue about what happening. In his mind Serge have hope that person could be Kid, Serge's hurriedly over, during that crucial moment various emotions went through his mind, what if that not her, is she hurt or could this be one of his dreams. He finally reached to the person lying on the beach.

"Kid" he called outl and look at her he unconsious irl leaving Leena standing witout any clue about what happening. But his hope shatter upon seeing the girl face, something was different about the girl, she look similar to Kid except slightly older. "Serge!" Leena called him while catching her breath.

"You-You know this girl Serge?" Leena question him. "Kid" again Serge called out to the girl. 

"I think she's too old to be a kid..."  Leena pause and notice the injuries from the girl shoulder and chest. "Serge! She hurt" said Leena turning to look at Serge who stands there just staring at the unconscious girl. Leena then notice something else that is the girl lying on the beach with nothing on her. 

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Leena slap knock Serge back to reality. "You don't have stared at her you know" she replies. Leena then takes her cloak off and rap it around the girl body. 

"We better get her back to the village fast" said Leena while Serge carried the girl.

*****

"Quick she awake" said Marge.

Radius, Leena and Marge watch as the girl slowly open her eyes. Shock to see so many faces at once the girl rapidly push Leena away and moved to the corner of the wall like a frighten kitten.

"It's all right, no one going to hurt you" Marge's speak with a gentle tone but the frighten girl still stay at the corner of the wall with blanket on her hand.

"Shhh... it going to be alright, no one is going to hurt you" Marge said again, this time she tries to approach her. As soon as Marge got hold of the girl hand the girl waste no time struggling trying to loosen Marge grip, the girl try to scream out but felt that somehow she has lost her voice. Finally with one powerful force the girl push Marge back and retain her position.

"Mom! Is everything alright?" asked Serge, entering his room.

"Everything fine Serge" she replies.

Slowly Serge approaches the crowd. "She awake?" he asked impatiently, he notice the frighten girl, though she look so much like Kid but there is something different. He then look at the girl frighten red eyes.  "She is now, but we seem to have a problem on getting her to trust us" replies Leena crossing her arms.

"Those eyes" Serge whisper looking at her eyes, he felt that he seen those eyes before. Unknowing to him he drawn to the frighten girl. "Serge! Wait she..."  Marge word turn silence as the girl reacted to Serge movement.

The girl slowly move closer to Serge seemingly less frighten, her hand gently approach and touch Serge face. Serge felt every touch she made on his face, soft and gentle, her skin felt like soft snow in the winter. Her mouth gently moves as if she was trying to tell him something. 

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to know what the girl trying to tell him, but the girl continues her action.

"It appears that our guest has some difficulties in verbal communication" said Radius.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Marge. 

"I don't know she could be one of those Radical Dreamers that running around causing trouble? I heard that the Porre army almost caught one of them a few days ago" replies Radius. "If that is so then..." 

"Even If she is one, that doesn't mean that we can just abandon her" Serge turns his face looking over to Leena and surprised at what she said. 

"I mean, at least someone has the courage to stand up to them." said Leena.

Radius stood where he is for very long time thinking, he has no love for the Porre army who invaded his homeland, yet he doesn't know anything about this girl, she could somehow posses a threat to the village.

"Fine she can stay, only until her wound is healed. Once done she has to leave the village" instructed the old Dragoon.

"So now what?" Leena standing next Marge.

"I think she could stay here with us... If Chief Radius wouldn't mind the idea?" said Marge, she then turns her attention to her son. She seems to felt that their mysterious guest know her son.

"No! Not at all. Well what about it Leena?" 

"Chief Radius, if you don't mind I would like it if you would allow this girl to be under my roof" interrupted Marge.

"What! But that impossible... I mean where is she going to stay?" asked Radius.

Radius and Marge continue to argue about the girl, Serge carefully look at the girl face, smiling back to him and not showing anymore fears. Closing her eyes she laid her head on Serge shoulders and soon falls into a deep sleep. 

"She can stay with us. She'll stays in Serge room until we can fix another spare room for her. Serge can sleep outside for a time being won't you Serge?" Marge asked her son who still look confused about the matter.

"Yes Mom" he answered back. "Leena I hope that you won't mind lending us some of your cloths. Since my cloths can't possibility fit her?" Marge asked. Leena just responded by nodding her head.

"Come on Serge! Let's give the girl some rest" said Leena.

Leena turn her face around to face Serge, only to find the mysterious girl fall a sleep on Serge shoulder. Serge not wanting to wake the girl up gently laid her down on the bed before stepping out from the room.


	3. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: All characters used belongs to their rightful owners except Enzeru, she's mine.

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 2: Sanctuary

Young and beautiful woman stands in front of Serge, he felt he knows who she is but yet he has never seen her before. Her long white hair moves with the flow of the wind and every movement she made, she made with elegant. 

"Who are you?"

No response from the woman, Serge tries to move closer to her, he felt himself being called to the mysterious woman. As he steps closer a bright light flashes by, almost blinding him. Serge looks at the woman again, blue light beam burst out from her hand like a sword, the same type of weapon used by Leena's father Miguel. 

'Is this another dream?' thinks to himself before another bright light waken him from his dream.

Serge opens his eyes as the morning sun light shines directly onto his eyes, still feeling gorgy Serge sits up and look around his hut. 'What was that dream about?' Serge thinks, he used to have strange dreams many times but this one different, it like nothing he ever encounters so far.

Serge heads for his room, hoping to get some fresh cloths without waking up his new house guest. As he steps nearer to his room Serge could hear laughter coming out from inside his bedroom door. Not knowing what going on, he carefully slid the door open.

"Oh! Serge come on in!" said Marge.

Stepping into his room Serge found that his whole rooms full of children's, along with his mother and Leena. It seems that their mysterious guest have been the main attraction to the village, especially the young ones.

"Waking up late again aren't you?" Leena teasing him, he just nods back to her.

The children's surrounding her, each of them wanting to take a closer look at her, curious. One of the children's then takes up the courage and sits right up beside the girl.

"What's your name?" the little boy asked but she just smiles back to him. She then raised both of her hand and touches the child face.

"Kids don..." Leena's about to stop them but Serge interrupted. Somehow he knew that their guest would not harm the children in anyway, he's also curious on what she going to do next.

The girl bits her lips and like magic she makes a Gil appear from behind the child ear. 

"Wow!" She seems to amaze all the kids. "Alright kids show over, give our guest some time to rest" said Marge, she show the children's out from the room leaving behind Leena and Serge with their guest.

"How did you do that?" Leena asked her. She answers back by pointing her finger under the bed.

"My savings?" said Serge. 

He sad that his guest have used part of his life saving but somehow he felt something else, no one knew about his private savings under his bed, beside a few. He remembers that during his time as Lynx, when he returns to this world with Harle and Sprigg. They are the only one present when he takes out his saving under his bed.

'Could it be a coincident?'

"Serge can you help me with the spare room?" Serge hears his mother calling him. 

"Be there Mom!" 

Serge finally remembers why he was in the room the first place, getting some fresh cloths. While opening his closet Serge felt something went past by him. He turns his head looking around in his room, only to find Leena and the mystery girl.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of her" said Leena, she pushed him out of the room. At the moment Serge steps out of the room something followed him, something dark.  

*****

Standing on the Cape Howl a young boy stands and looked out to the open sea, waiting for something. Not long later movement can be seen moving near the boy.

"Did you find her?" he asked turning himself around facing it, four shadows appear in front of him, cat like shapes.

"What! you can't find anything? How can a freak like that hide with the injuries she have?" Lynx was angry. "If I don't find her, Fate will surely send me back to that cursed place"

He still remembers what happen just after he was transported back from the void.

*****

"Where am I?" he asked, still weak from the transportation process. He could feel that his body weak and unable to support even if he tries to stand. Looking up he see himself inside the large room, a giant sphere like computer in the middle of a cold and dark room, hanging dead, in his mind he knows exactly where he is. 

"Chronopolis" he whispers. 

"Yes, thee are indeed in Chronopolis" said Enzeru.

"Who are you lady?" 

"Thy creator" said Enzeru. But Lynx doesn't feel like having any joke at that time. She opens her hand and an object comes flying in front of Lynx, a red color amulet.

"Wear this always for it is thy key to this world"

Lynx could not understand what she meant in the beginning but suddenly he felt his body start to tremble beyond control, his mind could not believed what his own eyes have seen. Lights start to glow from his body and with that comes with the most unbearable pain, the same pain the experience when he was send into the void. Thus knowing that it is his only key to survival, he grabs it without hesitation.

"Remember Lynx if thou wish to stay in this world thou must wear it at all times" said Enzeru.

"What's happening to me?"

"I have not completed the process on adapting thy body molecular structure to inhabit back into this world"

"Then do it" Lynx demanded. 

"No! Not until thy new purpose is served"

"I serve no one!" Lynx rush forward with his fist trying to hit Enzeru. But a strong force held Lynx to where he is before he could precede any further, something holding him back. He could feel that his body being control, but not by his own will. The force then hurls him to the other end of the room. Every time he tries to attack her, she just throws him again and again on the wall, each time harder then before.

"Have enough Lynx"

Lynx think in his mind for a long time before answering back to her. He knew that this woman is no ordinary person he is dealing with and whatever purpose she set him on doing, there is no changing to that. He felt that if she completed the process on his body, he could still have time to betray her.

"At least give me your name first?" asked Lynx.

"Fate"

'Fate! Fate!' Couldn't believe on the word he just heard. Lynx couldn't understand. He merges with the computer Fate before he was defeated by Serge. How on earth fate could be standing in front of him.

"Thou must be wandering why I can be fate?" she asked, Lynx only dare to nod back to her, being careful not to anger her. Who knows what else she is capable of?

"When thou join soul and body with Fate, I regain conscious for the very first time. Thus during thy battle with the Chrono Trigger I have taken a percussion and created this carbon body"

"But unlike thee, I'm created without a soul" said with a cold voice. 

"You're here for a purpose, what it is you want me to do?" Lynx asked.

"Good, straight to the point. I wish thee to assist me in seeking out the Seventh Dragon and destroy her kind out of this world"

"Seventh Dragon?" Lynx look puzzle, He knew that there are only six types of dragon and each of the dragons is represented by their own elements powers. 

"I believed you know her by her mortal name, Harle"

*****

The word still echoes through his mind till now. He stood where he is for sometime, still waiting for his last shadow to return. Finally the last cat shadow appears to him.

"What news?" Lynx asked his last shadow.

Though no one can hear or understand a single word what the cat shadow said, but Lynx can understand everything the shadow tells him. After what he hears his shadow reports to him, he just nods back to them.

"If I can't go to her maybe she can come to me, with Serge as the bait"

*****

"You freak" calling to the harlequin by that name, Serge voice is fill with anger. "Stay away from us?"

Harle found herself standing in the light surrounding by shadows of people. Serge stands in front of her, then a shadowy figure steps next beside Serge. It was Kid, someone she dislike the most.  

"Don't worry mate, that looney nothing but a bloody clone, not even worthy to be class as a human" those word strike an arrow straight into her heart. She knows that she was created but she never meant to be someone else clones.

"Truths do hurt doesn't it?" voice speaks out from within the shadows. Though she could not make out who is in the shadows but she can hear a cat like sound coming from that direction, Lynx's step out from the shadows.

"Knowing that your life was actually someone else" he continues.

Harle tries to talk back but only to find that she lost her voice completely. "You're nothing but a freak" Lynx continue.

Harle's tries to approach closer to Serge and Kid but something seems to have stopped her. She felt that her whole body not following what her minds tells them, she just stood where she is unable to move her feet.

Voices start to voice out from the shadows, people she knows during the journey appears around her "FREAK!" calling out over and over again. Unable to withstand such a stress she tried to cover her ears up, only to see Enzeru in front of her as her image slowly went dark.

Harle wakes up breathing heavily, sweating from the dream she just had. 

'Just a dream, iz not'ing but a dream' she said to herself, holding to the blanket on her hand trying to stay calm from the nightmare she just dreamed. She could still fill the pain on her chest, like part of the weapon used by her enemy somehow have stayed inside of her. She gently touch her chest trying to feel the scar made by her enemy weapon, strangely enough the weapon use by Enzeru leave a burning mark on her skins. She couldn't even recall the weapon used by her enemy; all she remembers was a bright blue light coming straight for her.

She suddenly hears voices coming from the windows direction, as she looked out from the windows she saw fisherman's just returning from their daily catch. Serge is among them, seeing him now was different from what she encounters from her dream. She also sees Leena waiting on the pier for his return, the look on her face tells Harle that she may actually have some feeling for Serge.

Feeling? The only thing that she could not even be certain for herself. 

'Waz zat dream real, could he hate moi for who I am?'

Harle continues to watch as both Serge and Leena walked back to the village square. The expression shown on his face, something she rarely seen in him, he looked happy for once. Why wouldn't he be? He has everything here, a loving mother, friends and someone that might even be more then a friend to him. The thought disgust her, deep within her she envy them, envy that they have something to live for. At least for him, he has one place to return to, somewhere warm and friendly, she on the other hand has none. Though all the years traveling with Lynx she have been to many places, the Guardian Kingdom, Termina, Viper Manor but she never did once stay in one place long enough to make any friends. The only thing she managed to accomplish in her life was making more enemy over the years.

'It seemz like a very peaceful place to stay in, maybe I should stay for a while. If I'm luck I might get Serge to notice moi, of course Leena would be in ze way but not'ing zat my charm can't handle' 

She starts to giggles to herself thinking about it and then something hits her mind, the thought of Enzeru, she knows that she will come for her no matter what. But that is still a long time to come.

'If she comez for moi, I'll just used zis village az a shield. People have used moi more zan to often, now iz my turn' she just look down on the bed. 

"But what if she destroy zis village, zen Serge would be hurt too?" she whisper softly to herself, only to discover that her voice has return from the effect of the travel. 

Staring back outside the window, she sees that Serge and Leena have left the pier. She then hears sound of laughter coming from outside her room. Curious eyes looked back into the room where she sits. She just stares back at them, the village children's seem to pay her unexpected visit. They seem to be holding some container on their hands. She just sits where she is, giving the children's a bow smile on her face, unknowing what they have prepared for her. 

*****

Serge return to his hut after along day of fishing, he felt quite tired and wish only to lay down on his bed. 

"Oh! My goodness" Serge heard his mother shout and wasting no time runs to the guest room.

"What?" asked Serge. 

Serge opens the door few kid come rushing out from the room with laughter on their face. Serge then looks into the room only to find his mother standing next to their guest. Looking at his mother expression, Serge knew that she was in a bad mood. He then turns to look at their guest, now he knows why the mother shouted in the first place. Looking at the condition of her blond hair turning violet in color, the local villages kids must have dye her hair.

"Those kids will do anything for fun" said Marge. "I think is not too late to wash those dye off her"

Marge's about to help the girl but she seems to refused the aid, shook her head. She just picked up a nearby string and ties her hair up, into a ponytail.

"You want to keep it?" Marge's asked, the girl nod back.

"Serge why don't you take her out for a walk" the mother suggested. "I need time to finish clearing up this room for her and it might be best thing for her" she continues.

Without any hesitation Harle pull Serge by his arm and pulled him out of the room. Serge just look back on her direction, she give him back a mischievous smile on her face.

*****

Once outside the hut, the girl seems to be very energetic despise the injuries she has. Serge's just stands in one corner, watching the movement she made. Somehow she totally different from what he expected from her to be, even with possibilities that he think she could the Kid from his world but somehow she act differently. Unlike the brat and tomboy that he knew, the girl acts gentler and the way she moves is graceful and more of a royalty. 

Even though in Serge eyes she looks more like an adult but she still acts like a ten year old kid. Watching her while she plays with the children, she then start to dance with them. Serge looks astonish while when he see her dance. While Serge keeps an eye on her he overhear one of the children's calling out names.

"TADI" said one of the kids.

She just looks back to Serge with a smile on her face.

"So how's our guest?" said Leena who appear next to him. "Huh"

"You mean Tadi" said Serge. "So you finally give her a proper name instead of KID" Serge just smiles and look back to Harle's direction.

Harle's looked back to and wink her eyes to Serge. Serge somehow went speechless and looks at Leena reaction. What he sees worried him the most, her eyes fill with jealousy when the girl did that.

"Seems like Tadi flirting with you" said Leena. "Don't even think about it" Leena pull Serge's cloth and look directly in his eyes, Serge's just nods to her.

To be continue…


	4. Friends or Foe

Disclaimer: All characters used belongs to their rightful owners except Enzeru, she's mine.

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 3: Friends or Foe

Note: I surprised myself, even with all the heavy load of assignment I can still find time to finish writing this chapter. The challenge of writing a fanfic is not think up a story but is actually re-editing it. Guess I should have listen to my bro about taking my English class seriously. One more thing, I have never hated Kid character in CC, she kind of a cool character just that I like Harle and Leena better. :p

*****

Week past and the mysterious girl known only as Tadi to them blend into their daily lives.

"Don't worry Serge. I'll only be in Termina for a week or two" said Leena while Serge help carry her bags.  "Poshul and Una coming with me. You really don't have to have to worry" she continues.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Serge then accompany Leena to the village gates where Poshul and Una wait. 

"Sure and with me away I would really like you to keep an eye on things around here. Especially the children's and Tadi. Since Tadi injuries still needs time to heal" Serge then turns his attention to Harle who playing with the children's.

"Fine, but please take care" he turns back to Leena. Knowing Leena for years, he learns never to argue with her, he never win.

"Don't worry Serge, anyone who take one look at Leena will run instead of picking a fight with us" Leena sister said it with a joke. "UNA!" Leena shouted back to her little sister.

"See you in a week Serge" said Leena while waving her hand back to him. Serge just stood under the village gates looking at Leena, Una and the big pink Poshul walking further away from the village. In Serge heart he cared for Leena more then he knows. Though he never dares to confess out his feeling to her but he knew deep somewhere inside him he still loves her. For a moment before Leena leave the village, he could have sworn that he sees it in her eyes that she has no intension of leaving.

*****

"Boy, won't Lisa be glad to see us" said Una caring her luggage on her shoulders. Una start talking non-stop since they left the village, however Leena just keep silence along the way. "Sis is there something wrong?" Una looked at her sister, her expression on her face show that she worried.

Leena looked back to the village direction. "Leena why did you leave have to Tadi with Serge? I mean we could just take her along?" asked Una, knowing her sister since they she was born Una knew that Leena have always have something for Serge. 

"I've trust in Serge, Anyhow Tadi still hasn't recovered from her wounds" she replies. "And if we take her along where are we going to find the time to take care of her while helping Lisa with her store, Damn Why do her father have to fall ill at this time?" she complain.

"Sis! How do you feel about Serge?" Una asked softly while Poshul lead the front. 

Leena got a shock hearing what her little sister just asked. She couldn't believed that her little sister could every asked her that question. Looking at her sister Una, who is still waiting for an answer? She has never been prepared for anyone to asked her such question, especially from her own sister. 

"We-we're just best friends..."

Una knew that she lying but she doesn't feel like asking her sister any further. 

"Don't worry Sis, I bet Serge's to scare to try anything. He knows that you'll skin him alive if he does" Una said cheerfully trying to cheer up her sister. Leena just nod her head and smile a little to her little sister.

"Is his choice to choose... No matter who he chooses I still be happy for him" Leena whisper. Leena knew that after the day Serge told her about the strange dream he had their relationship have shifted.   

*****

Not long after Leena left the village, Serge watch closely at Tadi, her action and her appearance. Seeing her playing with the children's in the village, she looks happy and safe. However, something about her still puzzle him, he felt that she is not what she appear to be, he could only think of one person that fits her description, but that person must have been dead. 

'Could it be her, but she must be dead, I've destroy her to free the princess' he felt a little guilt from what he did in the past but there was no choice, to free the princess he have to destroy the Time Devourer and the little harlequin with it. He wish he could save both of them but only one may come out from the battle, either the princess or the Time Devourer, guess it must be fate.

Serge looked back to the girl playing with the children's. Harle turn her face and look back to Serge with a smile on her face, embarrassed Serge turn his face away. Serge suddenly got a slight shock as someone from behind tab on his shoulder. 

"Serge I want you to accompany me and Tadi to Opassa Beach" Radius holding on the girl hand.

"But Chief Radius I've" "I've talk to you're mother already, and I needed someone there with me" said Radius. 

"I'm taking her there to see if she can remember anything the other day, how she gets there and who she is?" said Radius.

"Chief Radius!" One of the village man calls out to him. He waves his hand, signaling back to the man.

"Serge why don't you and Tadi go first, I'll catch up with you both later" Serge just nod and escorted Harle to Opassa Beach.

*****

During their time there, both of them kept silence, each not knowing what to say to the other. Harle kept herself silence as usual since like the past week, in her mind she didn't want to reviled her identity to Serge yet. Part of her still not certain about how Serge would react to her present. Could he be angry with her or happy to see her? Then after a moment of thinking, maybe it was for the best that she never tells him the truth at all. Who knows, she may enjoy living the remainder of her life as a normal person and not the fearful dragon everyone know, she is part human.

Along the way to Opassa Beach, Harle could feel the sea air blowing their way. Her hair slightly brush onto Serge face, she turn her head facing him and give a devilish smile on her face. Though she can move around in the cloth Leena lead her, Harle still feel a slight discomfort on her, she never wear anything other then her jester costume all her life. The feeling of a normal dress proof to be more of a challenge. However, after a long walk they finally arrived in their destination.

"Leena and I used to come here a lot. We used to talk about a lot of things" Serge's watched Harle sit on the sandy beach beside him. She then picks up a nearby shell and put it near her ears. After a long time of silence, Serge's decides to say something.

"You reminded me of someone I used to know. She not so gentle or lady like you but you both has the similar appearance... Looking at you reminded me a lot of her" said Serge. 

"Her names Kid. Schala Kid Zeal" 

Harle's look to the sea with sadness in her face, she puts the shell down, she place her knee nearer to her chest and circling her hand around her leg, hugging herself and placing head on her knees. Serge somehow felt that he have unintentionally hurt her in someway. As he thinks of a way to cheer up the girl someone, approach them from behind.

"Long time no see, Serge" voice coming from behind them. Serge turns to see someone he never thought of seeing again, Lynx.

"It can't be!" Serge looks at Lynx with shock in his face as if he seen a ghost.

"My My My. It seems like you always have a way with girls don't you, Serge" Lynx's laugh but still keep his eyes on Serge. 

"First it was your childhood friend Leena then that little brat Kid and even my once not so trusting right hand jester, Harle"

"How is this possible, my friends and I defeated you in Chronopolis" he shouted back to Lynx, could not believe with his own eyes that Lynx is standing in front of him.

"Is this anyway to treat you're father Serge, but fortunate for me Fate has spare my soul from that unspeakable void" Lynx continue to laugh while he takes out his weapon.

Serge knows exactly what was about to happen, he stands in front of the girl trying to shield her from Lynx. "Damn not now, not without my swallow" he grumbles to himself while Harle's stand closer to him. He then turns his attention to the girl. What he see surprised even himself, the girl stands where she is, calm. 

"What do you want Lynx... Revenge?" Serge question Lynx motif.

"I wish it was that easy. No not exactly, revenge. I was sent here to lure someone far more valuable then you, Serge" Lynx keep silence for a moment while Serge still unknown of Lynx present.

"Run Tadi!" shouted Serge as he rush towards Lynx unarm.

Lynx swing his weapon but Serge dodge in a split second and throw his fist directly on Lynx face. Lynx's try swinging his weapon again this time almost cutting Serge. 'That was too close for comfort' Serge thinks, while he notices something else in another direction. Not far from battle, Harle's stand and watch still not moving away from the sight. Serge could not understand why she still there.

"I said, Run!" Serge shouted to the girl. With his mind distracted, Lynx's give a strong blow on Serge, knocking Serge off his feet. Serge still dazed over the last blow, but manages to take a sight of the girl running back to the village direction. With the girl out of the way, Serge can now have full attention on Lynx, who now stood in front of him.

"This is the end! What a waste I was hoping that she might turn out to help" Lynx lift his weapon to the sky. As Lynx about to bring his weapon down on Serge, a bright light shine between Serge and Lynx.

"What's this?" grumble Lynx, blocking his eye from the bright light. Serge however has a different effect from the bright light. 'So calm' he mind is feeling calm and relax from the light, it was the same feeling that he felt before, the same feeling when the masamune choose him to be their new master. Slowly the bright light start to dim and a sight of a swallow appear in front of him. "Mastermune" Serge quickly recognizes his weapon and grabs his swallow in time to block off Lynx attack. He waste no time swing his swallow, forcing Lynx to jump back a few feet away from him.

"Now the odds are different" said Serge, he then dash towards Lynx. "I anticipated that move" Lynx move sideway dodging from Serge and slam his weapon hard on Serge, forcing him to fly few feet's away from Lynx position.

"Now to face you're worse fear" Lynx summoning his feral cat attack with countless of cat leap behind Lynx towards Serge direction. Silence fill the air for a moment, he open his eyes and felt no pain on his body. He could not understand why he is still standing and without a single scratch on him. A glimpse of magical barrier can be seen protecting Serge from the attack.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself. "I sorry to disappoint you Serge, but you're very much alive, non" familiar voice coming out from the shadows. 

"Ah! I was afraid that you might not show up Harle" said Lynx. "Harle!" Serge finally understands the arrival of Lynx.

"Well I can't disappoint you Monsieur Lynx. For I bet zat you have come a long way to see moi! Oui" she then jumps out from her hiding place, bowing her head to Lynx and give him a cunning smile.

"Is good to see you again and in very good health" Lynx turn his full attention towards Harle, ignoring Serge completely. He places his weapon in offensive position.

Seeing that Lynx's is not paying any attention of him, Serge takes the opportunity and make an offensive strike on Lynx. "ARRRGG" Lynx screaming in pain with the swallow slashing his arm. Without any hesitation, Serge's continue to strike hard down on Lynx. At a moment of Serge's victory, Lynx's knew that he has only one way to win is to concentrate all his remaining power and give one heavy blow on Serge. When Serge's less expected Lynx and turns his fist furry red and come straight at him sending him flying to Harle position. 

Harle's holding onto Serge, he is still feeling dazed from Lynx last blow. Lynx's stand in front them with his weapon on his hand. "This is the end Harle" Lynx about to slash hit weapon at them when something hit him hard. Lynx got thrown off a few feet away from Serge and Harle position. 

"Water element!" Lynx recognized his attacker ability. "Well at least you learn something over time Serge..." old voice went silence. 

"I'm must be getting too old, I swear I'm seeing two Serge" Radius rubbing his eyes. "Zat not Serge you old geezer, he'z Monsieur Lynx!" yelled Harle.

"Lynx, but that not possible" Radius could not believed the jester  word, until Lynx strike his weapon on Radius. "I recognize that attack anywhere".

Knowing that Lynx's to busy holding off with the old dragoon, Serge's quickly pick up his swallow and join in the fight with Radius. "You got a lot of explaining to do young man" said Radius. While both of them busy fighting Lynx's off, Harle notice that Lynx protecting something over his neck, a red amulet. She then recall what Lynx told her on the cliff the other night, how the amulet allow him to stay on both worlds. She just hopes that Enzeru did not complete her process to allow him to stay in normal world without the amulet.

"Serge! Ze amulette on Monsieur Lynx neck" Harle shouted to Serge who now takes notice on the amulet. Giving the signal to Radius, Serge swing his swallow distracting Lynx while Radius swing hard on his staff smashing Lynx amulet.

"No! Not the amulet" Lynx's holding on the smashed amulet, his body start to trebles and slowly fade away. "This is not the end Serge for Fate will bring an end to you all" the last word of Lynx before he vanish.

"I guess that amulet was his key to this world" Serge explained it to Radius, he then turn his face to Harle's now standing a few feet away.  

"I guess zat moi have a lot of explaining to do" Harle look to Serge. Without a word Serge move closer to Harle, knowing that he would be angry with her for what she has done in her past Harle stand her ground, prepared to face what Serge's going to do next. "Zo w-what now?" 

"Tadi" he whispers softly.

Harle's stay silence for a moment, could not believed her ears that Serge found out about her identity. "Ooh la lah! Monsieur, even wit' my careful disguised you can still see t'rough moi, but how?"

"Not until recently" explain Serge. 

"Ah! Who might this young lady be Serge?" Radius joins in the conversation.

"Chief Radius this is a friend of mine, her name's Harle" Serge's introduce Harle to the Chief. She steps in front of the old dragoon and bow to him "Je m'appelle Harle and it'z nice to see you again Chief Radius" Radius's look puzzle as this is the first time he meet Harle.

"What going on Harle how did Lynx get here and how did you" Harle put her finger over Serge lips. "I'll try to tell you what I know"

The trio stays on Opassa Beach for a long time as Harle's explain her experience to them. After Harle explain what just happened, Serge felt that Harle hiding something from him. "I better go now mon Serge, I hope zat ze next time we meet again will not be zis exciting, non" Harle about to leave suddenly she felt dizzy. Serge caught hold of her before her fall. 

"You're still weak" the harlequin looked up to Serge who show a small smile on his face.

"Come on we better get you're friend back to the village" Radius helps Serge.

*****

Halfway back to the village, Serge suddenly slow down, looking back to Harle, who is walk behind them. She seems to be the same little jester  she would be, the way she walk always makes him laugh, he could never understand why she walk the way she did, maybe it is to bring attention to herself and the people around her. Nevertheless, deep within him there is always something, he wishes to ask her, something that he only wishes to hear himself and not others. 

"Chief Radius, do you mind heading back to the village first, I wish to have some word with my friend here" Radius just nod his head and walk off leaving them behind.

"Zo what do you wish to ask moi?" she asked, knowing very well what he was about to asked her is something she doesn't wish to answer.

"Harle, did you heard anything from Kid?" trying to keep his voice calm, Harle however just look back to him, not smiling. She steps back away from him and sits down next to the pond and looking down into the water. All she sees was her own reflection looking back at her. She stay silence for a long time, she knew he would asked her about the princess, deep within him he still cares for the princess more then the little jester in front of him. Every time she heard him mentioning the princess name rage a fire in her heart. 

"What? Non-comment allez-vous Harle? Where have you been all zis time?" though he could not understand part of the word she just said but Serge could sense some anger in her voice. She gets on her feet, brushing the dirt off her pants before facing Serge. She step nearer to Serge and look into his eyes, then turn herself around. Waiting for some time not moving, but finally she took a deep breath, mimic into Kid form, and face Serge.

"The last I heard mate that stinking mad dog when looking for you, unfortunately for her mate I found you first" saying it with some satisfaction in her voice.

Though this seems to surprise him, but remembering how Harle can mimic into other people form, this was something he never expected her to do. "It's not funny Harle" she looked back to Serge face, he looked quite angry about her small performance.

"Ooh looks like I step into some nerve" Wasting no time she mimic back to her old jester look. She waited for a moment for Serge to calm himself down before she say anything again. Though he may not appreciate the little joke, she made but deep within her, she felt like a little burden has taken off her.

"I kind of glad zat you finally know my true identity, zere somet'ing zat I wanted to do for a long time" She step close this time to him, Serge got a little scared knocking his back on the rock. 

"Harle!" said Serge but she look back with a bow smile on her face, he felt a little nervous of what Harle about to do next.

"I can finally talk again and I feel merveilleux" Serge felt relief after what he just heard, watching her hoping around like a child.

"Do you know how iz it like to stay silence for a whole week, it can drive anyone insane" 

Harle start complaining about her past week experience to Serge on how much she endures in saliency. After minutes of hearing, her blabbering away Serge felt that he have to think up a way to calm her down. He then gently grabs hold of her shoulders "Harle! I glad to see you to!" She finally kept silence and smile back to him. She just nod back to him as she takes a few step away from Serge and starts to walk back to the village direction. Serge then notices something else in his mind, the cloths Harle has on, how the villager would react seeing her looking the way she is now.

"Harle one more thing... you're cloths"

"Zo, you like ze village idiot look better, huh. Non probleme" She took one spin and mimic back to a normal girl look.

"Zo how do you like it now?" she asked. 

Nod his head and smiling back to her "Let's go home"

*****

The door to Serge room slowly slide open as a girl quietly steps into the room, slowly the girl approach Serge, still deep in his sleep. Her hand gentle touch his face and slowly down to his chest. With one powerful force, she pushed her hand onto his chest.

"Bonjour Serge, did you dream of moi?" the little harlequin said with a cheerful voice.

"What are you doing in my room?" Serge shouted, slightly feeling the pain from his chest.

"Ooh al lah! You're even sexier when you're mad zen you're sleeping, Oui"

"That not the point! What are you doing in my room?" he asked again.

"You're Mot'er asked moi to wake you up sleepy head" answering back. 

In his mind, having Harle as a houseguest was something he never expected in the first place. Even if he could not decide, what he should be experience at that moment? At one part, he was happy that she alive and well and the other part he was quite annoyed the way she woke him up during the morning. Never less, he was glad that Leena was not around to see this, she really blow her top if she knew about it.

"I bet zat you even forget zat ze old geezer wish to see us later zis afternoon" she said.

"Us?" he asked back.

"You're real forgetful aren't you mon ami" said Harle, she sits on his bed beside him.

After some time thinking in his mind he finally remembers, Radius wish to discuss about Harle present in the village. Things happen a lot during the past two days, the appearance of Lynx and Harle. The old dragoon must have wished to know what to do with Harle until her injuries heal. Especially now the old dragoon knows that the Porre army not going after her. 

"I remember" he replies.

"Wonderful! I'll wait for you outside." 

Serge got up from his bed with his hand still rubbing his chest. Harle then excuse herself out of his room as he gets ready to dress for his day.

After Harle steps out of his room his mind still thinking, the big question still harbors around in his head, who send Lynx and how? Whoever it is must have great resources to do such task and Harle not telling it to him. Guess he'll find out about it when the time comes but until then he have his daily life waiting for him. 

*****

"At least today I don't have to wake you up, Serge" said Marge as she preparing breakfast. 

"Well I leave you here now, see you later in ze afternoon Serge and merci for ze breakfast you prepare madame" said Harle as she walk to the door. The word somehow surprised Serge in a way. 

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yup just found a job in ze local tavern" she stares back at Serge face that is still puzzle with the whole matter.

"What? Did you aspect moi to sit in ze house ze whole day" She winks her eyes and steps out from the house. Marge notice how Harle act in front of her son. 

"You know Serge, she very a strange girl but having her as a guest is not such a bad idea after all. I always wanted a daughter" Marge looks at her son, trying to test his reaction to her sentence. 

"Mom, Please she a friend, that all and nothing more" her son replies nervously.

"Careful Serge, for you may make one happy and you may hurt the other. Think carefully before you do anything Serge" she advised her son. Serge looks back to her mother with confusion.

"I don't understand?" he asked back.

"You will when the time comes"

--------------------------------


	5. Coming of the Storm

Disclaimer: All characters used belongs to their rightful owners except Enzeru, she's mine.

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 4: Coming of the Storm

Note: Sorry for the slow update, I was hoping to finish this before the year-end, but just can't find the time to do so. Next coming chapter I will explain why in my view how Harle and the Kid might be related.

Serge steps in to the tavern during the afternoon, hoping to find Harle around. The place packed up with people during afternoon, mostly man in the village who usually gathers around the tavern after a long day out in the sea. After some time Serge found Harle serving drinks to a table full of fisherman's.

"Zere you go" said Harle, she handed the men their drinks.

"Thanks missy. Say are you doing anything particular tonight, if not you and I might have a little walk down the pier" said one of the fisherman. 

"Am I sensing zat you're asking moi for a date" Harle make a mischievous look on her face. "If you say so missy," the men replies, trying to sound innocent.

Observing how the other men flirts with Harle or is it the other way round, he thinks. Normally he wouldn't care about this, but some part in him gets a little upset. He has never felt this way before, not since Korcha asked Kid hand in marriage for a stupid deal. He can still felt the pain when Kid kicked him in the stomach, asking him to stay out of her business. He continues to watch as one of the men got a little close to Harle. 

"Well let moi see, tonight..."

"She with me" Serge voice comes from behind. "Oh Serge, sorry we didn't know this little missy was with you" 

"You're early!" said Harle.

"Looks like I'm just in time"

"Just trying to be a little sociable, why mon Serge, I can sense zat you're jealous, non" saying it with her usual devilish smile.

"Huh!" Serge went speechless. Harle rather enjoy the look on his face, dumb and innocent as always.

"There the El Nido triangle further south but I think we got one here ourselves" one of the man whisper to the others and they all breaks into laughter.

"It's not what you guys think, Harle look what you did" trying not to make the matter worse.

"I see that you both are here now. Good, we can start here" another voice comes from behind as they both started arguing. 

"Zo ze old geezer finally turnz up" said Harle now looking at the old dragoon. 

"Hahaha. You sure have to watch you're manners young lady"

Harle show Serge and Radius to a table next to Miki poster. 

"Wait here while I'll get both of you somet'ing to drink"

Harle walks away to the counter leaving Serge and Radius together. Serge takes a look at Harle, the way she acts now never change at all, still at mischievous as ever, always the trickster he knew her as. Seeing her that moment, her face, her expression is a total different; she looks a lot like Kid minus the attitude.

"Ahem!" Radius interrupted him.

"Ye-Yes!" he replied nervously.

"Hope that I not ruining you're moment" Serge looks at the old dragoon, is as if he was reading his mind.

"No-No"

"I don't bother what you do in your personal life Serge, but there are a few things I like to know"

"Wha-What" he felt as if he being integrated, he never felt out of words before.

"Two things, one is about you're new friend and second, I would like to know how did you obtain that unique swallow, I felt I seen that weapon before"

Serge expected it, Radius will surely asked him those question sooner or later, lucky for him he has two days to figure out the answer and how to answer them. Serge took a deep breath and prepares to answer Radius question.

*****

On the counter Harle waits for her order, while doing so, she turn her head sideway looking at Serge table. It appears that Radius is having a conversation with Serge, could be about her. Harle turns back to the counter, few minutes later she heard a loud bang coming from Serge table.

"What! Unbelievable" Radius shouts.

Harle watch, the old dragoon reaction have attract everyone attention, not wanting too much commotion, Serge try his best to calm the old dragoon down. She smiles, definitely about her. 

"So you and Serge are friends?" a girl voice asked Harle.

"Oui, we've been friendz for sometime now" the harlequin replied. She looked back to the girl. She a waiter, her appearance is like most of the girl in the village.

"Strange, I grew up together with Serge and Leena but I never seen you before"

"We meet in anot'er world, a world zat iz similar to zis world, yet iz it not" She replies, the girl looked puzzle from the answer given. Harle's not surprised by the expression she received from the girl, almost everyone that asked her about her past usually ends up with a puzzle look on their face.

"Wow! That sounds like part of a poem, I like poem" said the girl "Hey! Why don't we compose a poem together, bet we make a great team" not the respond Harle expected.

"You want to hear my poem?"

"Maybe some ot'er time, non" Harle trying to sound polite.

"Girls I hired you to serve my customer not standing around chit-chatting" said the Chef.

*****

Outside the village gate, the old gatekeeper stands watch. Welcoming any traveler that passes by the village. Sitting beside him is a young boy, playing a friendly game of chess. 

"Hurry up Lolo, I going to be a living fossil if you take any longer"

"Yeah, Yeah gramps" making his next move.

"Har! Checkmate" the old man end the game with a joyful laugh, he finally notice someone approaching the village gate. He got up from his seat and prepares to great the new visitor.

"Welcome to...." his voice slowly faded as he stand and watch, his hold body went stiff as if he have an encounter a ghost.

*****

Harle return with a tray on her hand moment later, she pass Radius a glass of whisky and Serge a Sundae. "A Sundae, I'm not a child!" Serge complain, she just smile back to him.

"Maybe zo, but you're still under age to take anyt'ing heavy." said Harle while Radius laughs.

"Serge explained everything to me, though is hard to believe, but Serge will never joke about something this serious" Radius take a sip of whiskey. 

"What's you're plan young lady, you are welcome to stay here if you wish"

"Maybe I'll stick around here a while, t'ingz might get a little boring..." she voice stop as she turned her attention to the door.

The whole tavern went silence as three-man walk in, they wearing blue uniforms and armed with rifles, except for the one in the middle. He wears the same uniform as the other but the strip on his shoulders indicating that he is an officer. Everyone inside the just stare at them, they are the Porre military. Minutes later, two more armed man walks into the tavern. Finally, the man standing in the middle steps into the center of the tavern and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, he started looking around the tavern as the others waited for him. Everyone in the tavern just sit in their position not saying a word, staring back at the invaders.

"Search the place!" he gives out the order. "Wait a minute this is my place you can't just..." The chef was cut off as two-armed Porre troops point their rifles directly in his face, the chef stand still, too scared to move. 

"Hold on young man!" said Radius as he got up from his chair. He hopes to resolve the situation peacefully, drawing their attention away from the chef.

"Why are you people here? What the reason for this?" Radius questions their motif, the officer looked back to the old Chief and recognized him.

"You're Radius, the former four Devas, an Acacia Dragoons aren't you?" He sound very honor to meet the old dragoon.

"We're looking for a thief, Part of the bandits known as the Radical Dreamers, the bandit attacks my man in Fossil Vally on root to Termina" he explain to Chief. "We believed that this bandit may be hiding somewhere on this island" 

The other troop's starts inspecting the people in the tavern, finally one of the solider confronts Harle. He starts to inspect Harle but Serge step in between the soldier and Harle.

"Step a side boy" pointing his rifle at Serge face.

"Zut, aren't you people brave, weaving and point you're gunz at ot'ers" she voice out.

The Porre officer turns his attention to Harle. "From the way you speak, I can sense that you're not from around this part" he said, looking at the piece of paper and back to Harle.

"How long have you been here?" the Porre Officer asked.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arm.

"He asked you a question, now answer the man" one of his man shouted at her.

"She is my niece" Radius told the Officer. "She visiting me from Guldove" he continues.

"I can see the resemblance" he sounded sarcastic, but he still does not believe the old dragoon answer. "I've been to Guldove and I have never seen you before"

"I travel a lot, here and zere"

"Sir! We search the village, there is no trace of the suspect" one of his troops reported to him from the door.

"Move out" he order his man, knowing that they have overstay their welcome.

"Running like cowardz iz it"

"Hold your tongue!" Radius scolded Harle.

"Sir, maybe she could be the convict we're looking for. Why don't we take her back to headquarter for questioning?" one of the troop suggested.

The officer look back to Harle and Serge then he look back to the old dragoon. He carefully thinks for a moment before giving his order. The old dragoon could be a problem, even with fully arm troops by his side and he doesn't know much about the girl, she could be as dangerous as the old dragoon.

"Stand down soldier"

"The convict we're after is a boy not a girl idiot" the office scolded his men. 

"But what if he disguised himself into, ouch" the officer knock his head. "Move out" he order his men.

Before the solider leaves, Harle overheard the Porre office talking to one of his man. "Hurry we better be on the move. Rumors has it that there is a crazy man with a sword running around the island trying to start an up rise" 

"That a close one, next time young lady try not to repeat that again" Radius was upset with her little performance with the Porre troops. Even though, nothing happen but he is not taking any chance with the Porre military. The whole village was under his protection. However, Radius is not the only one having problem with the sudden appearance of the Porre troops.

"You're worried?" asked Harle. "Leena" He nods back to Harle. Harle can understand his concern; he is worried that Leena might be in some trouble. She was on route to Termina two days past.

"Don't worry Serge, Leena knows how to take care of herself" Radius ensure him, he been living in Arni for four years and watch the children's grow into adult. He knows that Leena is not as weak as she looks, she can actually take on most of the village men. Guess that why Serge is the only one that can stand her.

"Ze old geezer right! If you remember well Serge, mon Leena did accompany you during you quest, non" trying to cheer up Serge mood.

"And If ze Leena from ze ot'er world iz zat tough, I bet zat ze Leena in you're world iz no different" she continue.

"You maybe right"

*****

Sound of water dripping... strange sound clicking, like crickets in the night... The sound of breathing, inhaling of air... strong, as if trying to catch a breath after being in the water for a long time.

She moves, slowly, opening her eyes for the very first time, at first, it was painful experience; light from her surrounding hurts her eyes, like fire. Her eyes have not adjusted to the brightness. The girl try covering her eyes from the light with her hand, it worked. It took her few minute before her eyes fully adapt to the room brightness. The girl carefully observes her hands, inspecting, it is the first thing she ever laid eye on, slowly studying. Satisfy she turn her attention to her new surrounding. It was a large room fills with advance machinery. After a while, her body started to react to her new surrounding, she begin to experience cold and damp feeling from her skins. She found herself lying naked on a platform, in the middle of the room. A pool of green slimy liquid and a layer of organic skin surrounding the platform. She appears to have part of the organic skin covering certain part of her body. The girl tries to taste the green slime, she put it in her mouth, and it was the most disgusting taste she ever tasted.

Not far away, the girl notice a bright and flashy screen, curious she tries to get on her feet, first the girl was too weak to support the weight of her own body. She fell a few couple of times before she was able to get on her feet. She tries to step nearer to the screen and saw picture and words that she could not understand. Curious, she touches one of the controls on the panel. The machine comes to live, as if a video recorded the screen replay the whole event to the young woman. The video shows a process of an embryo like form in the room. Inside the embryo, a little girl curling up and appear to be asleep. At the center of the screen a word flash out, a female voice repeated the word on the screen.

Chrysalis status early birth form completed 

Estimation time of completion 48 Hours

Moving to next phase of process

The video play on to the next process, the embryo looks a lot bigger then before. The girl inside the embryo looks lot older, more in her teen years. The word in the screen appears again.

Chrysalis status second stage form completed 

Estimation time of completion 72 Hours

Moving to last phase of process

The last video displays a young woman inside the embryo, fully grown in adulthood. The woman inside struggle to free herself out of the embryo, she forcing her hand through embryo casing, free her body from the embryo. 

Chrysalis status final stage form completed 

Estimation time of completion 96 Hours

Fate process complete. Moving to restoration process

The video stop running and a picture of equipment appear to the young woman. She turns to look around the room and found the equipment that appears on the screen. She steps nearer to the equipment, which appears like to be shape like a hemisphere hanging on the ceiling. As she got nearer to it the sphere, lighten up. Scare the woman step away from it but a blue beam fire directly from the sphere to her forehead. Her whole body went stiff as the blue beam penetrates into her forehead, the beam gradually change its color from blue to red beam. The woman mind felt as if her whole head was being cut open, she tries to scream but her body doesn't to respond to the command given by her mind. Images and words, like noting before know to her appear into her mind. Once the process completed the beam stop, the girl falls to her knees, breathing heavily. 

"Restoration Process complete" The same female voice from the video voice out.

"I remember" the woman said softly while still trying to catch her breath. 

In her mind, she remembers who she was in the beginning. She was the super computer know as Fate. However now she look back to herself in a human body, weak and fragile. She remembers the memory of Lynx merge with her but something happen; something in her programming that was taken as a precautionary matter if such scenario ever happens. The program would start creating a carbon body and would transfer the data from Fate to the carbon body.

'I'm Fate... No... Fate is gone... Fate has died... Fate has been eliminated... Fate is no more... Now what remains is myself... alone...  the daughter of Fate... Enzeru' she look back to the room, she the walk to the cabinet on the corner of the room. Opening the cabinet, she found several white robes hanging inside the cabinet. She picks up one of the robes and put it around her, covering her new body from the cold air.

She tries recalling back what happen during the day of attack, a flash from the past hits her mind. The dragons plan, Lynx merger, the arrival of the arbiter and finally the seventh dragon appear, Harle. Strangely, the part when Harle steps into the room, everything seems to be in a mist. She tries recalling back those memories but it was a failure, her head felt great pain every time she tries thinking those parts of the memory. 

Even after the destruction of the computer Fate, all the event that occur was recorded into the hemisphere device, in order to allow the recantation of Fate to obtain the latest information. The last event recorded in her mind was the Dragon and Lavos was finally defeated by the arbiter and Schala was free, but the there is an unfinished business to attend to, Harle.

'It was her. That dragon destroyed me. She shall pay for what she did. She the black moon dragon... The Seventh Dragon' anger and hate runs through her mind thinking of Harle, unknowing to her that it was not Harle who destroy her in the first place. 

"The last threat must be destroy in order for humanity to survive, I will eliminate her kind off this world," she vow to herself. 

*****

"All system is green, vortex system enable" 

"Power at full change"

The voice awoken Enzeru from her sleep, a dream, it was all a dream. Enzeru has never felt this new emotion nor dream before. She wasn't supposed to have any feeling in her. Being Fate in the past never allows her to have dream or emotion, computer does not sleep or feel, they just do what they are program to do. 

After some time her conscious starting to return, she found herself standing in the corner of the room, she raise her head looking up at the huge machine power up. She observes as the drones take their position and prepare the machine. She stood as the drones communicate among each other. 

One of the drones approached her "Master, the time portal is fully charge and it's on stand by sequence" She nods her head back to the drone. She has waited a long time for this moment. Two weeks ago, she sends Lynx back to another world and time to retrieve the seventh dragon, but he fail to return.

"Infidel, yet... What do thou aspect when thou send a imperfect being to undertake such a task" She said softly to herself, with no regrets of Lynx never returning. 

"She must have found help... she must have obtain the assistance of the arbiter" She thinks for a moment, if the Chrono Trigger is involved, things might get a bit complicated. The seventh dragon could be misguiding the arbiter in thinking she is the princess.

She steps closer to the huge machine in front of her as she gently touches the surface of the machine. Feeling the hard cold metallic surface on her fingertip. 

'The greatest creation of the future' closes her eyes and lean her head on the machine surface. 'Belthasar and Lucca Ashtear greatest creation, the time egg, but thanks to me, I have not only perfected the device but also to allow me to travel to otherworld and time.... Belthasar my creator... my master, why? Why, did thou allow Lucca Ashtear to implant Prometheus into me? Don't thou trust me'

With one powerful blow, she strikes her fist onto the machine surface. Her striking blow dented the surface of the machine metallic skin. Powerful in her human form Enzeru knows that she still inherits the power of Fate, but her power is limited. Unlike the time, she has the frozen flame by her side, the source of her true power. 

"Start the time portal! I've some unfinished business to attend to"

"Time portal powering to the maximum, all system is go" said one of the drone.

"Searching for Homing device, target lock!" said another drone.

"Destination?" one of the drones asked her. 

"Sea of Eden" she replied with a monotone. "I need to collect something first"

The machine came alive as the whole room vibrates as if a small earthquake hit the room. The machine moves and like a water ripple it tears a way into time and space.

"Time Portal holding at full capacity and holding"

Enzeru stand in front of the large machine, she observe the portal doorway, like a mirror reflecting back Enzeru form. She has never found the time to truly look at herself. How she looked, deep inside Enzeru she despises her new form. Though beautiful in the eyes of mortal human, she was a true image of the Goddess of Fate. However, it was power and revenge she care not beauty. She takes a step in front of the gate, gently she touches the surface of the gate, her hand went in to the gate. The gate vibrates with every movement she made, forming a ripple from her touch.

"I will find thee no matter where thou run"

*****

The girl turn her position of sleeping as the cold night air blows through her bedroom windows. Twisting and turning her sleeping position every few second until she finally wakes herself from her sleep. She try going back to sleep but the heat from her body was starting to feel unbearable. Since she cannot go back sleep, she sits up, feeling gorgy from the effect of her sleep. 

Past two weeks she would have waken up from a nightmare but tonight was different. She was able to sleep without having any disturbing dreams; however, this time is her body. Even with the cold breeze coming from the sea, she somehow felt her body on fire. Breathing hard and sweat start flowing down her body, she lifted herself out of bed and walks to the window. As she stand on the window edge trying to make herself feel comfortable, she can feel something else in her, something warm.

"Why iz it so hot?" she said softly.

As the strong wind breeze through her body, she felt a little better. Now she quite happy with her daily live. No more hassle of running around or not staying in one place too long, however she used of running around all her live, it seems a little bored for her to stay in a quite place like this. It is never her style to live a normal life and such in such short time it not enough for her to adapt to her new environment. Nevertheless, she now in another parallel world with someone she cares. 

Deep in her thought, she knows that Serge still cares for the princess but it will only be time until she can get his full attention and makes him forget about the brat Kid. 

She stay awake for nearly half and hour before going back to bed.

-------------------------------------


	6. Dragon Fate

Disclaimer: All characters used belongs to their rightful owners except for Enzeru, she's mine.

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 5: Dragon Fate

Harle sit on the edge of the pier, watching the children playing in the water, with Leena away for over two weeks she took turns with the other girls in the village babysitting the children. It was not to her liking but at least she can keep herself occupied until Serge return from his daily trip out the sea. Slinging her legs as if trying to splash the water below her, while keeping an eye on the children playing, she somewhat envy them. So young, they get to enjoy their life, without any care of the world around them. She continues to sling her leg. Lowering her head, seeing her own refection staring back at her... she never did take a good look at her own face without her make-up or costume. The dye on her hair has already started to fade leaving her natural blond hair.

She turns to the old man sitting on the other side of the pier. She sometimes wonders how he could just sit there the whole day and catch only a few small fish. Harle start to giggle as the old man loss another catch while he was falling asleep, it must be a sort of interest for him to spend his time. Slowly she heard footsteps approaching her from her back.

"Tadi! Tadi! Tommy bullying me" little girl crying. Harle looked at the little girl and give her a smiled; the kids still calls her by that name.

"Shh... Itz going to be fine, don't cry little one everyt'ing going to be fine" Harle give the girl a soothing voice trying to calm her down. She got up on her feet and crouch down to the girl level "Now if you promise moi not to cry, I promise to show you a little magic" she looked at the girl who's now stop crying. Harle then cup her hand together as a light glow of light emulates in front of the girl. Slowly Harle open her hand and butterfly's fly out from her hand. The girl laughs looking at the butterfly.

"Tommy! Next time don't play zo rough" She looked back at the boy standing next her. "Now say sorry to Mint" she instructed. "I'm sorry Mint" said the boy.

*****

Not far away a cloak figure walks down the trail from Fossil Valley leading to the small village of Arni, wearing an elegant white cloak the figure slowly approach the village gate, she stood outside looking around her surrounding. As usual, the old man comes out to welcome the woman. She looks at him as she slowly remove the hood of her cloak reveling herself to the old man.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Maybe" she replies. 

"I'm from the Guardian Kingdom and I'm looking for a friend of my, I believed she might be here" said Enzeru. "I think thou might have seen her"

"How does your friend look like Miss?" the old man asked.

"She should be wearing a blood red jester costume and speak with a foreign accent" she describes.

The old man think for a moment, Harle does have a foreign accent but she does not wear any jester costume. "I'm afraid that we don't have anyone which match those descriptions miss" 

"Oh! Is that so" tying to sound innocent. 

"I was hoping that I'd find her here. Let me enlighten thee, we're old friends and I sure she'd be happy to see me" Enzeru seems not convince with the answer she getting from the old man. Deep in her blood, she can feel the present of Seventh Dragon on this island, especially this area.

"See here miss, if your friend is how you mention her to be, I sure I'd couldn't have missed her. I'm afraid there is no one here that looks like that, miss" the old man shook his head, giving a small laugh.

"Then I think thou won't mind if I have a look around, it's been sometime since I visit a place this beautiful" 

"Sure miss, make yourself welcome" said the old man. "Do you need a tour?"

"No, I'll be fine"

She looked around the village surrounding and slowly head for the village tavern. Then Enzeru overheard one of the children taking. "Tadi incredible mama, she can make butterfly come out from her hands" the little girl told her mother. 

"Pardon me" Enzeru approach the child. "Can thou tell me where I can find this Tadi?" Enzeru knelt down to the girl level. Mint runs and hides behind her mother, looking at Enzeru with a frighten eyes. "I apologies for my daughter behavior, she a little startle around strangers" the woman explain. 

"That alright, I'm fond of children" Enzeru reach out her hand, she slowly open her hand and a red flower appeared in front of the girl.

"Mint don't be rude"

"Thank you" she reached out to the flower.

"She over the pier waiting for Sergey" Mint points her finger towards the pier. 

"Thy help is much appreciated, little girl" Enzeru thanked Mint before she heads to the pier. 

*****

Enzeru walks to the pier, hoping that the person Mint mentions could be the Seventh Dragon she was seeking. Enzeru finally arrived on the pier and in front of her stood a blond girl. It is unmistakable that the girl in front of her is the Seventh Dragon, in her true form. 

A cold feeling suddenly stuck into Harle mind, she could feel someone watching her. She turns to Enzeru who stare back to her. Harle tries to take a few steps back but realizes that there is nowhere for her to run.

"Found thee, Seventh Dragon" Enzeru's said softly to Harle. 

Enzeru walks up next to Harle and looked at the children's playing in the water. Harle cannot understand why, but the present of Enzeru beside her is like a living nightmare. Harle keep silence as the two watched the children playing, trying not to show any fear in front of Enzeru.

"Children are wonderful aren't they?" finally, Enzeru open up a conversation.

"Oui, zey are" said Harle with a calm and steady voice. However, in her mind, she felt the opposite reaction of cold and shivering feeling while Enzeru's stand next to her.

"It took me a while to find thee, I hardly recognized thou in thy true form, Seventh Dragon" said Enzeru. "Its better then I has anticipated"

"Merci! For ze complement, I waz afraid zat I might look az repulsive az you" Harle smirk, trying to test Enzeru patience, but its as if she hardly felt the insult.

"Zo how did find moi?" she asked out of curiosity. 

"I think thou know the answer, don't thou feel it, the burning sensation inside thee" said Enzeru. Harle touch her chest, the object inside her. True enough she felt something inside her, warm and strong. The feeling was almost the same three nights past when she felt the same feeling inside her chest. It must have awakened the dagger the moment Enzeru steps into this world. 

"We have unfinished business to attend to Seventh Dragon"

"I know. Zat it will only be time zat you find moi" she whisper, facing herself away from Enzeru.

"Then thou understand what thou must do?" asked Enzeru. Harle just stay quiet for sometime, thinking.

"What if I refuse?" she finally asked back. 

"They look peaceful don't they, Seventh Dragon. Not a care in the world, not knowing that their very existence lies within one hand" Enzeru said it with her usual emotionless tone, somehow those words sound more like a threat to Harle. Harle turn her attention to the children and the villagers around her. 

"What give you ze idea zat I have any concern towards zis human?" said Harle. "Zier puny life have no concern to moi, I just used zem as I have used everyone"

"True, human are merely toys to thee"

"Then I assume that thou will not intervene my punishment to the small village of Arni, beginning with the young ones" said Enzeru, she turn her attention to the children playing in the water. She slides her hand out from her cloak.

"Thou shall have the chance to see their suffering face before they die" 

"Stop" urge Harle.

Harle could not believe what Enzeru about to do to the people of Arni. To her knowledge, she understands that Enzeru is supposed to protect human but not to destroy them, but most importantly, she couldn't understand herself. Weeks ago, this people meant nothing to her, their life and their future. However, now she is standing here with her worse enemy taking concern for the human around her that she was suppose to destroy.

"Zis people pose no t'reat to you. Why must you do zis? I t'ought zat you were suppose to protect zem, not harm zem" Harle question back to Enzeru. 

"Punishment" said Enzeru with a level voice. "Punishment for accepting thou into their care, I will not tolerate on anyone aiding the dragons, human or demi-human"

"You Monster!"

"Monster!" Enzeru sound a little surprised over Harle. "I never knew that thou concern for this people since what thou willing to do in the past, Lucca Ashtear resident" she replies.cewo watch the chilren  "" 

Harle recall memories of the burning flames from Lucca house, the heat and the sound of children pleading for help still runs fresh in her mind even after all those years. She help Lynx start the fire; it was her idea to kidnapped Lucca and eliminates the princess clone at the same time. Those children that night were considered disposable. Luckily, for the princess and the other children's Serge came to their rescue, it was then she took a short look of the person she will face in the future, the instrument of her goal.

"Thou who's willing to sacrifice innocent children's for thy own selfish purpose dare calls me a monster" said Enzeru staring back at Harle, who now looks insecure of her own emotions.

"Thou are the real monster" Enzeru continues.

Harle stood in front of Enzeru helplessly, those words she just said actually hurt her in someway. Harle felt the pain from the past catching up to her, her guilt. The pain that was never supposed to be there in the first place now hurts her. She feels like running away but where could she run, guilt is something that one can never run away from, no matter where she run it will never go away, it will always be there constantly reminding her of what she did.

"Do thou think he will ever accept thee, a beast?"

Harle stay quiet, in her mind she does not wish to answer to any of Enzeru question. Maybe Enzeru was right, what happen if Serge figures out what she did in her past?

"Do thou think that he will ever care for a beast like thee, what he would think of thee if he finds out the truth about what thou did in the past?"

"I-I" Harle couldn't say a word. Enzeru watch as she breaks Harle up from the inside. Defenseless and broken down inside, Enzeru about to strike Harle down where she stands. 

"Hey Harle! Serge back!" yelled one of the kids in the water points out to the boat. Harle turn her attention to the Boat, she can see Serge and a few other fishermen's making their way back to the village pier.

'The arbiter' 

Enzeru takes a few steps away from Harle. If she acts now, the Chrono Trigger will surely intervene in her matters. In her current position, it wise not to strike yet.

"We're not finish yet Seventh Dragon, we'll see each other again, soon" said Enzeru who's about to leave the pier seeing Serge getting close to the pier. 

"One last thing, do not involved this issue with the arbiter, if thou knows what best for him" Enzeru placed back her hood back before leaving the pier.

From afar, Serge watch as the strange woman walks away from the fishing pier, once Serge reaches to the pier, Harle stands where she is greeting his return.

"Zo, how did you do today Serge?" Harle asked Serge with a cheerful voice trying to hide her problem. "Great! He is a born natural! Never have I seen anyone so good in it!" replied one of the fishermen. 

"Zat true, zere iz not'ing Serge cannot do!" 

"It's nothing actually!" Serge trying to sound modest, he then remembers about the woman he saw on the pier earlier. 

"Who's was that with you on the pier just now Harle?" Serge asked Harle but he can see it on her face that is something was bothering her. 

"No one! She just a traveler asking for direction" Harle lied.

"Hi guys!" young girl calls to them.

"Una! When did you get back and where Leena?" Serge asked Una who's carrying her bag over her shoulder. 

"Just like you Sergey, only worry about Leena, What about me?" Una teasing Serge. "I-I" 

"Just joking, Leena fine, she'll be back so in a day or two" Una then explain what happen on their trip to Termina.

"Poshua will accompany Leena back, don't worry"

"I'd tell something, it boring staying at Lisa place. Nothing but looking at elements the whole day and disturbing customers that don't actually buy anything but stare at us the whole time!" Una complain as they head back to the village square.

"Harle! The Chef wants to see you" said the tavern girl as she replaces Harle from babysitting the other children. "Breakz over, I'd see ze both of you later"

"Catch you later" said Serge, he then turns to Una who looks a little amazed.

"When did Tadi start to speak?" Una asked with amazed.

*****

Harle waited in the tavern, thinking. What Enzeru have said, could what she has stated be true. She shook her head trying to get the matter out from her head. She needs to do something, fast. Knowing something like this will come she actually did plan something out, however she did not aspect Enzeru to turn out so soon.

"Hey, Harle! Harle" said the Chef, but Harle still not respond to him "Harle"

"What? You call moi" said Harle, looking puzzle.

"What's with you today girl? You look a little pale" Chef said, Harle turn to the Chef. "Not'ing, just a little tired"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" said the Chef, Harle just stare back at him. "I can handle things from here" 

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, not much of a crowd today"

Harle nod her head. She then turn and headed out of the tavern. Standing outside the tavern, she felt a bit better, but deep in her, she still trouble.

"You're early?" said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Harle turn to the figure standing behind her "Oh! It you Serge"

"What the matter with you, you look a little shaky" said Serge and he accompany her to their hut. 

"Not'ing" she lied "Where are you going?" 

"I'm heading to Lizard Rock?" Serge looks at Harle, she seems uncertain "You want to accompany me?" 

"Why zere?"

"I need to get something" Serge replies.

Harle thinks for a moment, maybe it is a good idea to get out of the village for a moment. It will give her sometime to think. 

"Sure" said Harle with a smile.

*****

They both head to Lizard Rock until they reach to the pond, Serge then slow down. He stares back at Harle who keep quiet most of the way, she usually very lively whenever she goes but she just keeps quiet.

"Let's take a rest" said Serge.

He then headed to the pond and gaze at his surrounding. Harle was surprised at first. The journey from the village to Lizard Rock has never been that far, however she just follows Serge and stand next to him. Serge turns to face Harle. 

"You want to talk about it?" Serge suddenly asked.

"Huh" Harle stare back at Serge. "About what?"

"About what's troubling you?"

Harle stay quiet, she still does not wish to tell him about her problem, Enzeru did mention not to involve Serge into this.

"Serge I-I" She stops for a moment then looked at Serge, How could she involved him into this, he might get hurt. The last battle with Lynx almost killed both of them and whoever could control Lynx is surely someone not to be taken lightly. 

"Does this have something to do with Lynx?"

"Non! Mon ami, zis have not'ing to do wit' Monsieur Lynx" she lied.

"Then what wrong, you're not yourself lately" said Serge, Harle could tell he actually worried about her. "Then please tell me what's wrong?"

"It'z a girl t'ing alright, you won't understand" she raised her voice, Serge look embarrassed asking her earlier.

"Sorry"

"Zat alright, I should be ze one zat should apologies to you, it waz your idea to come here and I have to spoil it" said Harle, crossing her arms.

"Don't blame yourself, I was the one who started it" said Serge.

"Serge" Harle whisper "What are we doing here?"

Serge look back to Harle, suddenly he remember why they were there in the first place. 

"I'm hunting for Komodo" Serge replies. 

"Komodo?" Harle asked back, she could not understand why Serge is hunting those lizards. 

"Why don't you go without moi" said Harle.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure" She replies. Serge agreed and waves back to her before he turn and walk south to Lizard Rock.

She watches as Serge walk does the path deeper into Lizard Rock. She then turns to the opposite direction as she slowly head back to the village. Every step she takes she could feel that someone was following her. She could felt something was not right, her chest start to feel the burning sensation. She stops and turns around only to find Enzeru standing behind her, still with her hood covering her face but Harle can sense Enzeru is staring back at her.

"You have a bad habit of sneaking up on people" Harle smirk.

"I thought that I give thou a surprise"

"Yeah, a surprised zat I might not wake up from" Harle said, sarcastically. 

"Thou can't hide behind the arbiter forever" said Enzeru

"Yes, but-"

"Don't think that I am afraid of the arbiter, I just don't wish others to get involved in this personal quarrel of ours" said Enzeru with her usual cold ways. "But if this matter does get out of hand my Seventh Dragon"

"What... What are you going to do?" Harle asked. 

"I guaranty thee, it will be blood when it comes to that" 

"Why are you!!!" before Harle could finish her word a strong winds picks up around them and the next thing she knew Enzeru was gone without a trace. 

*****

Harle lied down on her bed that night, unable to go to sleep. She tries closing her eyes and fall asleep, but each time she tries closing her eyes she kept seeing the same image of Enzeru then a bright blue light coming at her. 

'Zit iz driving moi nutz!' She opens her eyes

Knowing that she could not fall asleep she pulls herself up and places her arms around her leg. She could not understand Enzeru action earlier, why wouldn't she just attack her when Serge is around. Is like she afraid of Serge somehow.

She somewhat confused over the entire matter, true Serge could not always be around to protect her nor could she stay in the village and wait for death. Enzeru would not just give up, she did chase her to this world.

"What must I do... what can I do?" she whisper.

She raised her head turn to the window, looking at the moon. The moon almost full that night. One moon, not like the world she came from where there are two-moon hanging on the night sky. She stares at a long time at the moon, deep in thought of what to do, not many options opens to her.

"I have to talk to zat bitch"

------------------------------------------------

Note: Really sorry about the slow update, I got tons of things to do in my daily life not to mention I have to re-write the whole entire chapter.

One last thing I did mention in previous chapter why I used Kid looks on Harle, why? This is for those who is interested to know, during the game goes and visits the fortune fellow in Termina with Harle and Kid. One more thing once your Lynx with Harle in party go to Arni and watch carefully what Harle said to the old man guarding the gate. 


	7. Meeting with Destiny

Disclaimer: All characters used belong to their rightful owners this includes Mint! 

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 6: Meeting with Destiny

Leena packed the last of her cloths into her bag while checking around her if she missed anything out.

"Everything packed?" asked Lisa who just enter the room along with Poshul tailing behind her.

"Yep! Everything packed!" Leena replied. "How about you Poshul?"

"FUME" Poshul mumble while trying to keep the bone Lisa gave her from falling off.

"I'm really glad that you come by Leena, I won't know what to do if you haven't come and helped out" Lisa pause "Leena"

"Yes" Leena looked back to Lisa. 

"I just like to apologies to you for making you stay longer then you're supposed to" Lisa apologies. 

Leena can tell that from Lisa expression that she felt a little guilt for asking her to stay longer then she was expect to. Though deep in Leena, she was eager to return home but she can never leave her friend in such situation.

"Don't say that Lisa, If I leave you with all this you'll probably collapse within a day or two" Leena said jokingly. 

"Hey we're friends right, If you're in my shoe you'll do the same right?" said Leena cheerfully, she was glad herself that she finally leaving. Lisa just nods back to Leena.

"Anyway this trip was not a total loss, at least Poshul lost a few pound when she's here. She was getting so fat that I was worried that we might have to extend the door in my house just to let her in" Leena smirk.

"That so Rude!" Poshul protested, but the bone she was holding drop to the ground. The girls just stared at the pink dog action and started to giggle.

"So you girls finish here?" Lisa's father walking into the room.

"Yes father, Leena and Poshul was about to leave" replied Lisa. 

Leena carried her bag and head out from Lisa shop followed by Poshul, Lisa and her father. Leena and Poshul takes a few step out from the shop and turn to Lisa.

"See you around Leena and thanks for you help" said Lisa.

"Why don't you bring Serge along the next trip?" said Leena father.

"Sure" Leena replied. "One more thing don't eat to much mushroom or you'll may end up looking like one, someday" 

Lisa looked back to her father who's laughing from what Leena just said.

"Bye" said Lisa as she waved to Leena and Poshul.

*****

"You know Harle" said Serge.

"Oui" replied Harle.

"You don't have to escort me to the pier everyday" said Serge trying to cover his embarrassment from the other fisherman.

"Why?" asked Harle, though she knows the answer before he even answer her, she just likes to tease him, he always looked so naïve when she does so.

"Is just that I don't like people giving any wrong idea about us"

Suddenly one of the fishermen grabs Serge and hooked his arm around Serge neck.

"OH! Serge don't be like that, you know most of us are actually envy that you have such a pretty gal to give you off every morning" said the fisherman while Harle giggle.

"Come on you guys, no more jokes" urge Serge, he felt kind of tired from the jokes the other villager made up.

"Don't worry fellow, we won't say a word to Leena" said the other fisherman while they all start to laugh except for Serge.

"Guess Leena coming back today" said Serge.

"I guess zo" replied Harle, she can see the expression on his face that he was a little happy.

"See you later Harle!" said Serge as he waved to her, leaving the pier and heading out to sea. Harle just give him a smile and waved back to him.

Harle waited for moment before leaving the pier. Deep in her, Harle was actually worried; she has problem of her own. She still felt a little uncomfortable about the whole idea to look for Enzeru, however she know that both good and bad thing will come to this meeting.

"I must be out of my mind!" shaking her head trying to clear her view to the problem.

Maybe Serge was right; maybe she really need is to talk to someone about this matter. But whom can she turn to now, the dragon are all but dead except her. Even if they are alive it was never a very good idea to ask them for any good advice, she know them too well to give any healthy advice. 

'Who? Who can I talk to?' she thinks.

*****

Harle walked down to the Village Square and was about to head for the green-field until someone called out to her name.

"Harle! Harle" the woman next to a small element stand called out to her. 

"You called moi?" She looked back at the woman, Harle looked a little confused.

"Yes" the woman replied as Harle slowly approach her. 

"Hi Tadi!" a little red-haired girl called out to Harle as she reaches the stall. 

"Bonjour Mint" Harle waved back to the girl. 

"Mint why don't you go and play while I have a little talk with Harle"

"Yes Mama" said Mint as she runs off to the other part of the village.

"Your order has finally arrived yesterday from Guldove" said Mint's mother "I was going to ask you to pick it up yesterday but you don't look so well that time"

"Order?" she asked back and then she remembers what Mint's mother talking about. Two weeks ago she did requested Mint's mother to get her some special supplies.

"Zut! Now I remember" she sounded excitingly.

"It took me sometime to get your order ready since I have to asked someone in Guldova to custom made it for you" 

Mint's mother took out a small box, which have string attach over box holding the box together. She pulls out a small knife and cut away the string holding the box and opens to show Harle the content inside the box.

"Oh my gosh!" Mint's mother looked a little shock. "I think they got your order wrong! I requested for shots not this"

Harle takes a step closer and look carefully into the box.

"Itz alright, I'd take it" said Harle, she doesn't sound disappointed about the whole idea.

"Maybe I should send it back to them and asked them to redo the item that you've requested" 

"Non, zat wouldn't be necessary, I'd take it" 

"Well if you insist" she handed the box over to Harle. Harle then handed a pouch of Gil to Mint's mother.

"Merci" Harle thanked Mint's mother before heading to the other gate leading to the green field.

*****

Harle can see Mint playing with Kiki on the green field, Radius is also there talking with a group of villagers as usual. She looked at the Radius, though she couldn't make out what he is saying, but she guessed he must have been giving the villagers either some advice or tips about his old experienced as a dragoon again. Harle then notice that Radius was looking at her. He said a few more words and waved to the other villagers before he walks over to her.

"Bonjour geezer!" Harle greeted Radius, she always thought it amusing to called the old dragoon by that.

"Well Good Morning Harle, nice to see you healthy and cheerful as ever" said Radius. "So what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much" Harle said excitingly "I just need some a.. a... a..." Radius tries to make out what Harle mumbling about.

Harle looked at the old dragoon; she stood there quietly. Part of her actually doesn't wish to ask any help from the old dragoon, but at this circumstances she'll try to make some exception. 

"I need some advice" Harle said softly, Radius could tell that she is somewhat unwilling to say it aloud.

"If this is about girl thing, I suggest you should talk to Marge" Radius said jokingly. 

"Girl t'ing?" Harle sounded surprised. "What makes you said so?"

"A young man came up to me seeking some advice about this matter not long ago" Radius give a small laugh.

"Non! Iz not zat"

Radius nods his head and walk back to this hut followed by Harle. He and Harle sit down on the stool outside his hut. 

"So how can I be in your assistance?"

"I have a problem, but I don't know how to explain it"

Harle try to think about the best way to tell Radius her problem without giving out too much detail.

"You've been a dragoon for a long time?" Harle asked.

"Yes I have, I think you know that already"

"Zen you must have faced many problems during your time as a dragoon?"

"I cannot deny that" Radius looked back to Harle "Are you playing some mind game here Harle?"

"Non! I'm just admiring how much knowledge and experience you have" waving her hand trying not to make Radius angry.

"Somehow I felt you're insulting me in someway"

"Non! I really mean it, zat iz why I'm here asking you for some advice" 

Harle gave Radius a serious look on her face. Radius could somewhat feel she not playing with him and decide to listen to what she about to asked him.

"What do you wish talked about Harle?" Radius asked.

"Have you ever been in a position zat you felt powerless of everth'ng zat you do?"

"Life is full of problems that one cannot solved"

"What do you do when you face wit' zis situation?"

Radius started to slowly discuss about the question given by Harle. They stay for sometime before Harle was satisfied with the answer given by Radius.

"Merci for ze kind advice Chief Radius" Harle got up and bow her head to Radius who looked a little surprised, most of the time she would only refer him as a geezer and never his name.

"Hoped that it helps what you looking for?" 

"It sure does" said Harle as she about to turn and leave.

"One more thing Harle, there are situation in times that even I cannot tell you what to do, you'll have to figure it out yourself" Harle stop and looked back at Radius. 

"Follow what you heart tells you Harle for it knows you best"

*****

"What do you mean I can't go pass Fossil Valley?" asked Leena. 

"Sorry miss, but we have some problem with this path"

"What does that have to do with me getting through here" she asked back angrily.

Then another soldier steps up next to the other soldier. 

"Sorry ma'am, but it maybe dangerous for you to pass Fossil Valley at this moment." The soldier explains.

"I'd tell you what more dangerous, me!" she shouted. "If you don't give me a real good reason"

"Cool down ma'am" the soldier trying to calm her down "This morning we discover a big rock blocking the path through Fossil Valley"

"Here let me show you"

The soldier leads both Leena and Poshul to the site and sure enough, they both can see a huge rock blocking the only path between the village and Termina. They can also see a group of soldier discussing with each other on how to get the rock out of the way. 

"How did it get there?" Poshul asked.

"We have no idea ourselves, it wasn't there the previous day" explain one of the soldier. 

"It looks like it just appear there overnight" most the of the soldier still couldn't understand how the rock got there "It will take us the whole day moving a rock that size"

"A whole day!"

"Sorry ma'am but you have to come back tomorrow if you wish to travel pass Fossil Valley"

"Guess I have no choice" Leena sound disappointed "Come on Poshul let head back to Termina"

"Yes Leena, I follow" said the pink dog.

*****

Harle steps out of the village as the walks down on the path towards Lizard Rock.

During the whole time, she can feel Enzeru presence nearby, deep within her the dagger aurora felt stronger for every step she takes. Harle reach to the pond and stand waiting, trying to determine Enzeru position. Minutes past yet nothing happen, it was quiet and peaceful then out from the bushes a blue dagger flies straight for her, Harle dodged the dagger in time as it pass through and stab into a rock behind her. She gazed at the rock, the dagger just cut through the rock like a piece of paper. 

"Good reflexes!" said Enzeru, stepping out behind a tree. 

"Why can't you get a hobby zat does not concern putting somet'ing into moi"

"I don't think thou came all the way out here just to discuss about my personal life" said Enzeru.

"We need to talk" said Harle with a serious look on her face, however Enzeru just give a cold smile back to her. 

"Finally, thou come to thy sense" Enzeru slide her left hand out from her cloak.

"Dependz" Harle answer "I just need to know one t'ing"

"And that would be?" placing back her hand inside her cloak.

"Why are you hunting moi?" she asked. "Ze dragons are all but destroy, I'm no longer threat to you anymore, why do you still zo persistence on killing moi?"

Enzeru did not answer at first, she just stood quietly and then she removes the hood and showing her face to Harle. Though Harle have seen her more then once without the hood covering her face, she still felt a little frighten seeing Enzeru directly. Enzeru eyes stare back at Harle with a cold look.

"Revenge" Enzeru, said softly.

Enzeru slowly walking around Harle in a circle, her eyes never leave sight of Harle. Harle herself was being careful as well, staying alert at all time in case Enzeru try to put another of her dagger into her heart.

"Revenge" Harle finally find enough courage to stare back into Enzeru eyes. "Zut and to t'ink zat I owe you a rental fee"

"As long as one dragon survive, I'd hunt thou down until all of thy kind is wipe out from the face of both world"

"Zen after moi, Draggy next?"

"Not entirely, that baby dragon is no concern of mine"

"But you just said-"

"Thou are different" said Enzeru. "Thou are born in a human body Seventh Dragon, yet there is a part in thee that is different from others, thy soul"

"My soul!" said Harle.

"Thou still possess part of the dragon god soul in thee, the soul that was corrupted by Lavos evil" Enzeru stop circling Harle and stop behind her. "However that is only one part of the reason why I'm here"

"Zo what iz ze second part?" Harle asked.

"Thee" Harle can sense a little anger coming from Enzeru voice.

"The truth of why I'm here is based on thy action alone and thus this action lead to my hatred for thee"

"I don't understand" Harle is confused of what Enzeru telling to her.

"Don't act innocent in front of me Seventh Dragon, thou are the reason why I was almost erased and placed under this carbon body"

"You got ze wrong person, I did not destroy you t'ough I have t'ought of doing so" she explain "It waz zat stinking dog Kid!"

"Then how do thou explain thy presence in Chronopolis at that very moment, coincident?"

"I told you I did not do anyt'ing, I waz zere merely trying to stop Kid from doing more damage by freeing ze dragon" hoping that Enzeru will be convince in her words. 

"Don't lie Seventh Dragon and make other take thy blame" said Enzeru "I will not fall under thy deception like others would"

"I give up!" said Harle crossing her arms. "No matter what I said, it will never convince you"

Harle knows that no matter what she said would not stop Enzeru from killing her, she understands the hatred inside Enzeru that very moment. It was like Kid obsession toward killing Lynx no matter what the cost, even if people around her suffer. Hate can cloud someone view, judgement, and Enzeru are clouded by it. 

Somehow, she couldn't blame Enzeru judgement towards her, Enzeru was right in some part and Harle did cause this all. If it were not for her, Lynx would not have killed Lucca by accident and places an unbreakable hatred for Kid over Lynx. These would in the end lead Kid actions of touching the Frozen Flame thus start a chain reaction that she is now facing. 

After knowing Enzeru goal set for her there was only one thing she could do now.

"I like to offer you a deal" said Harle.

"Deal?" said Enzeru as she walk in front and face Harle.

"Do you wish to listen to my offer?" 

"I'm listening"

"If I turn myself in, will you promise moi zat you'll leave ze villagers and Serge alone, Oui"

Enzeru stay silence for a moment thinking, she does not have anything towards the villagers and definitely not toward the arbiter.

"I promise thee, their life and well being will not be harm in anyway" she replied.

"Fine! We will finish our dispute, but you must give moi time to settle ze t'ing on my side" 

"Very well Seventh dragon, I'd give thee before sunrise of the next day to do whatever thou must"

"Fine zat will be all ze time I need"

"Till then Seventh Dragon, before the sunrise, I'll be waiting for thee in Opassa Beach" said Enzeru, she placed back her hood.

Enzeru turn around and walked off heading deeper into Lizard Rock. Harle however just stay where she stand, she carefully bend down and picks up a piece of stone lying next to her. She flips the stone for a moment like a coin then throws it hard directly to Enzeru. Enzeru turn halfway, extended her hand out from her cloak, the stone stop in midair inches away from Enzeru before it can hit her.

"Good Reflexes!" said Harle with a little satisfaction in her voice. Enzeru however does not seem to share the mutual feeling. 

"Enjoy while thou still can" 

Enzeru turn away leaving Harle by herself. Harle herself look quite pleased with what she just did. She just gave herself a mischievous smile on her face before going the opposite direction back to the village.

------------------------------

If you are reading this then you should have reading this whole chapter :) . If you're confused with this chapter, I won't blame you I got confused myself writing it. I hope my next chapter is not so confusing,hehehe.


	8. Moonlit Night

Disclaimer: All this character belong to squaresoft, how do I wish they actually belong to me *day dreaming*

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 7: Moonlit night

Serge stayed in his room gazing out his window. He could see the sunset from his window. He heard from a few villagers that the path from Termina to Arni has been block and it may take until tomorrow for the Porre troops to clear the path.

'Guess Leena won't be back till tomorrow'

He then turn to his swallow, the reflection from the sun makes the blades of the Mastermune spark as if the blade was actually on fire. He carefully picked up the swallow and slowly inspecting the weapon. He heard great story about the Masamune since he was a child, none of the story has very pleasing ending, since in the story most people who owned the mystical weapon seem to come in tragic end.

His carefully touch the edge of the Mastermune while his mind was deep in thought. He was actually disturb, not of the weapon he own but something else. He is actually disturbed by the presence of the mystery traveler. However, he can't put it in his mind but he somehow felt something was wrong. 

'Must be nothing, I'm worrying to much'

He continues to brush his finger on the edge of the Mastermune while deep in thought.

"Serge" Harle called his name from outside his room.

"Ouch" Serge felt the shock of pain coming from his thumb as he accidentally cut himself. He looked at his thumb, just a slight cut, not very deep. He placed his thumb in his mouth, trying to ease the pain.

'Damn this thing sharp'

Serge then notice that there is no bloodstain on the Mastermune, he looked back to his thumb, strange enough there is no blood coming out from the cut made by the blade.

"How odd?" Serge whisper.

"Serge iz evert'ing alright in zere?" Harle asked.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Dinner ready!"

"Alright! I'll be out in a minute" Serge replied. He placed back the Mastermune beside his bed before heading to the door. 

*****

"That was a great dinner Mom!" said Serge with a satisfying look on his face.

"I'm glad that you like that but was not me who prepared dinner tonight, Harle did" said Marge

"Harle!" Serge sound surprised and looked at Harle whose help cleaning up the table. "I didn't know you can cook?" Serge asked while helping Harle with the dishes.

"Zere are t'ing zat even you don't even know about moi. But I glad zat you're happy wit' my cooking" Harle answer without looking at Serge.

"I'd finish the rest here kids, why don't you two spend sometime together?" Serge mother smile while taking the dish away from Harle. Harle just smile and nod her head.

"Serge would you join moi for a game of cards?" Harle takes a deck of cards out from her pocket. 

"Sure"

They both sat down and started playing for a few hours, later Mage join in with them. During the game, Serge notice another set of card place beside Harle. They continue to play with the same deck the whole night, but she never touched the other deck of card beside her.

"Harle why don't we used a new deck?"

"Sorry but t'ose card are saved for special occasions" she picked up the deck of card and got off from her chair.

"Merci, mon ami for ze time, but I'm afraid I'm getting a little tired" without a second word she walks away and return to her room. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Marge, Serge just shook his head. "Serge, here the thing you asked me to make for you" Marge handed her son a pouch, he opens it and looked very satisfy with it.

"Thanks Mom"

"I'm sure whoever you're giving it to will be very happy"

*****

"Décision, décision, whenever I got t'ings going my way zere iz always somet'ing like zis happen" muttered to herself as she packs her cloths up. She carefully looks over the room, seeing if she missed out any item. Nothing much to pack since she doesn't own most of the stuff around her. Most of the cloths she packed were mostly from Leena closet. 

She later walked over to the dressing table, picked up some of the makeup kit Marge gave her. She carefully places the makeup kit into her small bag along with a few elements. It has been sometime since she wears any make up on her face. She remembers when she was with Lynx, she would wake up early in the morning before the sunrise and prepare her usually white facial look before beginning her daily agenda, but now since she is with Serge she tends to let thing go easy. 

"I'd be surprised if I'd come back wit' my life" she said softly, feeling a little less confident of what she is about to do.

"Harle!" its Serge voice. Harle panic a bit and started to hide her bag. She found the closes object she can use the pillow and cover her bag up. 

"Harle" Serge called out her name again. 

"Entré" Harle try to straighten up her dress.

"Harle I'm sorry to disturb you this late" Serge entered the room and see Harle sitting on her bed looking back at him. She try to act as normal as she could.

"What can I do for you mon ami?"

"If I'm disturbing you, we can talk tomorrow"

"Non! Please mon ami come in" said Harle. Serge step closer to her. "Sit down Serge, I won't bite"

"Yeah" Serge gives small laughs.

Serge looked at Harle as the moonlight coming through the window shines into the room and gives a slight aurora to the object the light touched. Serge looked at Harle, the moonlight touches Harle making her look like something he never seen before. He thought he just die and went to heaven, through his eyes, Harle was totally breathless.

"Serge! Serge" Harle called out his name. Serge shook his head knocking back a little reality into him.

"Huh! What? Did you call me?"

"Who else iz in here wit' moi beside you" said Harle teasing him a little. 

"Serge what iz it zat you wish to talk to moi about?" She looked at Serge who still a little lost in his thought.

"Harle, I like to give you something" he passed the pouch to her. She carefully opens the pouch and pulls out a Komodo necklace. "It's not much, I hope you like it"

"What zis?" she asked looking clueless at the komodo necklace. She carefully looks at the necklace, she remembered that Leena wore one around her neck. 

"It a komodo necklace, It's very popular with the girls around here" said Serge "So I thought that I get you one" 

"Why?" She asked back.

"I... Err.. I just like to thank you for all the time you have helped me during my travels, I never did get the chance to say anything before you left"

"Just zat, not'ing else!" Harle teasing Serge.

"Er... and for being a friend"

"Friend" not the answer she expected to hear.

"You really shouldn't" Harle almost cry in front of Serge but she kept her feelings close to herself. No one has every give her anything before. She raised her head looking at Serge who stared back to her with a smile on his face. 

"You don't like it?" asked Serge nervously. Deep in Serge mind, he is actually a little scared that she might not accept the necklace thinking that it is not classy or expensive enough.

"Non, I like it, did you go t'rough a lot of trouble getting it for moi"

"No! No trouble at all" Serge lie. 

The truth was he did go into some trouble catching the komodo. Running around like a fool trying to catch those komodo for hours, the experience reminded him the time he hunting for komodo to get Leena the scale. Deep in him he cannot explain it himself why he actually went through all those trouble getting the komodo necklace for Harle. Gratitude was one thing but there was something more, something like an inner voice asking him to do it. 

Without warning Harle put her arms around Serge, hugging him. Serge got a little shocked at first, not knowing what just happen or what he should do. He was sweating like crazy uncertain if he should try putting his arms around her. Finally, he got enough courage to place him arm around Harle. Serge felt strange inside him, he has never felt this way before. His heart is pounding fast then ever and he felt warm when his body touches Harle. In his mind, he doesn't wish to let go. After sometime Serge felt Harle start to release her grip on him. He was somewhat disappointed when it ended. 

"Serge can I ask you somet'ing, Please answer moi honestly" Serge looked at Harle, the way she said it, sounded innocent. 

"Yes"

"What do you see moi as?"

Harle question seem to be a simple one, however is not actually that simple to answer it. Honestly, Serge question himself, what does he see her as? He remained quiet while Harle waits for his reply.

"I... Err" Serge scratching his head and not looking directly at her. 

Harle then gently place both her hands on Serge face and look into his eyes. From the look of his eyes, she could tell what he was thinking, even though he didn't say it himself. The answer she expected from the beginning even before she asked him the question. Harle knows deep within him, he still cared for Schala; he could only see her as the other person in his heart never the person she really is. 

"You don't need to answer moi" said Harle.

"......"

"You still cared for her?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Harle... I don't know what..."

"I already expected zis" said Harle. "I know you too well for you to lie" Harle laughed slightly, trying to cover her pain from Serge.

Harle got up from her bed and stand facing the window.

'How can I be zo stupid to asked him zat question when I know ze answer, iz az stupid az ze one I asked when he waz still Monsieur Lynx'

Harle takes a deep breath and turn back to Serge, she force a false smile to him. 

"Good night Serge" Harle said softly.

Serge got up from the bed and headed straight for the door. He looked back to Harle, still smelling to him. He wished there was something he could say to make thing right for her but he knew it better not to make things any worse then it is. 

"Good night Harle" he whispered before he leaves the room.

Harle gazed out the window after Serge leaves, deep in her heart she was hurt, from the truth. 

"Realite, if you try and go against realite... Realite will surely crush you. Realite will kill you and realite will continue to go on az if not'ing ever happen" she gives out a slight laugh.

'I didn't know zat I would ever used zat phrase on my own' Harle place both her hand over her face covering her face as she started crying.

*****

Midnight, Serge sitting on his bed still wide-awake from his previous experience with Harle. Though he thought that he knows her but he felt that what have just happen surprise even him. He tried to think back, thinking about Harle and how he actually feels about her.

'She's still a mystery?' 

Harle past was the total mystery to him, he knows nothing about her during the past except that she was willing enough to follow him. He remembered his experience back when the time he was trap in Lynx body. When no one would believe who he was, it was during that time she appeared to him, being by his side when he needed someone the most. He then thought to himself again, she could have left him in that Temporal Vortex to rot for himself but somehow she come to his rescue thus putting everything she hold dear at risk. 

'That was before I know her now'

He admitted to himself, a few weeks with Harle were a wonderful experience; he actually gets to discover something about her. Something that he never sees in her during their journey together. Guess when you give someone a chance and time; one can really get to know each other well.

'What do I really see her as? As Kid or the person she really is?' 

The question still runs around his mind. True he does see her as Kid, the appearance alone speak for itself, if given an option by another person they would have agreed with him. Though the only thing he can figure out that both girl share in common is their attitude, both can sometimes get scary.

'Did I hurt her?'

Actually, he did felt a little pain from the event that just occurred. She expected something from him and he just blew it right in front of her, though she doesn't show it to him but he knew that she was hurt in someway, after all she did travel all the way to see him, hoping to get another chance.

'Do I... Do I care for her more then a friend'

Sure deep in his heart he cares for Kid a lot, he was deeply hurt when Lynx used his bodies and stabs Kid with her own dagger. 

Harle was no different, he'll be lying to himself if he said that he doesn't care for Harle, deep inside him there is a part in him that he actually cared for the little jester. The time when he saw her got knock off her feet by Kid almost make him have a heart attack. The feeling was worse when he thought that he has destroyed her when he faced the Time Devourer.

'Could I be in love, could I have fallen in love with Harle?'

He lied down on his bed, crossing his arms and placing his head over them while looking at the ceiling above him. He felt confused about the whole matter. The feeling was worse then before he explored his feeling, now he actually felt that he could be in love with Harle.

He sometimes wish life wasn't this complicated. He wished it were like before when he doesn't need to know about life and death struggle of people lives he never even knew, confrontation with the dragon, fate and the Time Devourer. He could still remember the life he has before he started his journey. He was just a normal teenager who was about to start adulthood, simple and carefree. 

Serge closed his eyes hoping that he stop thinking about the entire matter and maybe the next day apologies to Harle. Before long, he was fast asleep.

*****

Harle sits in the dark corner in Serge room; she places her arms around her legs and place her head on her knees, as she looked at him for a few hours while he sleeping. From where she sits, she could clearly see him with the moonlight coming from outside his room window.

Harle got up, brush off the dirt off her pants, carefully walked over to Serge, sits on his bed, and carefully look at his face. The innocent look on his face almost makes her laugh.

'He look zo peaceful' she pulled out her gloves and slowly brushed her hand on Serge dark blue hair, stroking his hair gently. 

"Merci! Serge, for taking care of moi all zis time. For making moi feel how it iz like to be cared and wanted, but iz not what I have hope"

"All my life I have known not'ing but to do ot'er biddings, I've lived my entire life being ot'er people instrument, a doll. My fellow dragons and Monsieur Lynx"

"I guess itz destiny" she gives out a soft laugh.

"T'ough among all ze people I have known none has ever taken more concern over moi but you" Harle paused "I wish I could tell you directly but I just can never tell it to you face to face, I can never find ze courage to do zo"

"I'm actually here to say my farewell"

"Zere is some old score zat I have to settle personally and I just wish to see you ze last time before I go" 

"T'ough I doubt zat I will ever come back, but if by any miracles I ever survive zis I shall never return to you again" Harle pause. 

"I love you wit' all my heart yet I'm afraid zat I must face realite. Ze realite zat you will not feel ze same for moi, in your eyes you see moi az Kid and never more zen zat" Harle stop for a moment and wipe the tears from her eyes. Brushing his hair again, Harle give a kiss over his forehead. 

"I love you Serge" Harle whispered.

Harle slide her hands back into her red gloves and head for the door. Once she reached the door Harle turn back to Serge. 

"Au revoir" said Harle.

*****

Harle steps out from the hut and looked at the peaceful village. Everything was quiet and the sky is still dark. She placed her elements under her glove and looked back again to Serge hut. Harle closed her eyes and takes a deep breath before making her way to the village gates.

"It'z time I settle zit once and for all"

---------------------

Finally, after countless night of lack in sleeping I was able to finish it, lol. Just hope it the Serge and Harle part turn up well. Next coming chapter! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT.


	9. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Squarsoft and blah blah blah....

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 8: Unfinished Business

Enzeru wait patiently on Opassa Beach for Harle. She stayed silent and comely looking out to the sea with the night breeze from the beach flow out to the sea. Enzeru cloak moved with the flow of the wind moves, she stood on the sandy beach, her white cloak bring out an aura, seemingly like a lone maiden waiting for a long lost love. 

The sound of nature filled the night made by the moving waves of and insect, singing their night song. Moment later, the sound of bells jingles mix with the sound of nature. Closer and closer, the sound of the bells gets louder. The sounds then stop at one direction as the wind blows harder the bells keep jingling at the same spot.

"I was worried that thou might not make it, Seventh Dragon" said Enzeru while Harle stand behind her with her crimson costume.

"Salut Enzeru! I had t'ought of zat but if moi don't turn up zen you might destroy ze village of Arni! non" said Harle but Enzeru still facing her back at her. 

"Who would have believed, thou a dragon would ever have any feeling and compassion towards the very human thou meant to destroy" said Enzeru turning to face Harle.

"Life iz full of surprises" Harle replied. 

"Surprised I am" said Enzeru. Harle look back at Enzeru, she could have sworn that she sees Enzeru smiling under her hood. 

"I'm surprise to see thou wearing thy jester costume. Must be a fashion around this part" 

"I t'ought zat If I would face you I mind az well face you in style" Harle make a small pose trying to showoff her crimson costume to Enzeru. "Compare to you at least I have ze sense of fashion, that robe of yours iz really someth'ng out from ze dark age"

"I admire thy bravery, very few dares to mock me face to face" Enzeru said with a monotone. 

"Ooh al lah I can sense zat you're angry, non" said Harle with a mischievous smile on his face. "Wonderful"

"Insult all thou wish Seventh Dragon for it will be thy last" Enzeru remove her hood and stared back to Harle.

"We'll see! But one t'ing for sure iz zat, zis time I'm not going to be such pushover like before" Harle stand ready, throws her bag n the ground. 

At first Enzeru did not notice anything particular about whole event. Harle then raised her hand and like magic, a set of cards appeared on her hand.

"Resorting to playing cards now, Seventh Dragon"

"Hope you're a good player zen Monsieur Lynx" said Harle, standing in combat pose.

"Very Well, let us finish our quarrel once and for all"

"I'm going to kick you're derriere zo hard zat iz going to hit ze moon when I'm finish wit' you" 

"We will see" said Enzeru with confident.

Harle launched a set of card at Enzeru direction. Enzeru did not even try evaded the attack, she raised her hand out from her cloak as the card approach her direction. The cards slow down when it reached a certain distance and hover in front of Enzeru. 

"Its useless Seventh Dragon" said Enzeru switching her attention and focused her eyes down to Harle.

"Don't put your hope up yet Fate!" said Harle, moving herself away from Enzeru. Enzeru notice something was wrong with the cards, the card start to form an aurora around it. The card aurora get stronger and start to shimmer until exploded in front of Enzeru, throwing her back a bit. 

"I hope zat you enjoy zat. I gone t'rough a lot of trouble preparing t'ose card especially for you" 

Harle then shot another set of cards, this time the card exploded on impact on Enzeru. With all the smoke cause by the card explosion Harle could hardly see through it. 

"I'm impressed. Thou almost have me believed thou were going to be easy pray" 

Enzeru voice came from Harle back. With fast reflexes, Harle leaped away from Enzeru, Harle turn around hoping to get another shot with Enzeru, however something got in her way. Enzeru unhook her cloak throw it to Harle direction, blocking Harle view. Notice that she could not strike yet Harle try to move into different approach. 

Then something happen, a bright light tears through Enzeru cloak and slap on her arm, knocking Harle to the ground. Harle felt pain runs through her arm as if being shock by high voltage of electricity. Harle regain a little grip on herself as notice the thread of light was about to strike again, she rolled herself away as the beam slam hard on her previous position.

'What waz zat?'

Harle looked back to Enzeru, the dust around Enzeru cleared up and Harle got horrified what she seeing. The tread of light that assaulted her earlier was not actually light but wings. Enzeru flap her wings then spreading them open, on each wing the feather shimmering with an angelic light, making her looked like an angel. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Enzeru admiring of her own wings.

"Wh- What are you?" asked Harle, still trying to catch her breath.

"I bet that thou might have guessed by now I not completely human, yes" said Enzeru closing her wings. "I more, say hello to the future of nano technology, Seventh dragon" 

"Nano what?"

"Nano technology, micro size robot which extend my human abilities beyond thy mind could ever imagine, observe"

Enzeru wings spreads open and strike on Harle, the wings seem to expend beyond its length as Harle leap back while dodging Enzeru wings. Harle takes out a red element and cast an inferno attack on Enzeru. Enzeru wings cover up Enzeru and shielded herself from the giant fireball. 

'Got to t'ink!' Harle hide behind a rock trying to buy sometime.

"Come out Seventh Dragon" Enzeru demanded but Harle was nowhere to be found. Enzeru stood quietly, trying to determine Harle position.

'At this close range Seventh Dragon, thou can never hide from me' She felt Harle presence.

"Found thee!"

Enzeru slash her wing through the rock cutting it into half. Harle got back on her feet, thinking. Finally, she got an idea. Harle throws another set of cards towards Enzeru and then takes a few feet back. While busy dodging Harle cards, Harle leaped to the sky, with the moon directly behind her, Harle summons her moonbeam attack. Blades shape like sickles come flying down Enzeru cutting her where she stands. As the moonbeam hit Enzeru a blue sphere glow in front of Harle eyes, the sphere appeared to be protecting Enzeru from Harle moonbeam attack.

"How pitiful thy basic element attack will have no effect against me" Enzeru raised her hand and a burst of photon ray blasted Harle, knocking her off the ground. 

"What more surprised?" said Harle as she felt the pain coming from the last attack.

"It's known as black sphere, a protecting barrier made to deflect most element attack" said Enzeru "Similar to thy Moonshine" 

She raised her hand towards Harle as she prepares to fire another burst of photon ray. Harle got back on her feet, knowing that it was too late to dodge Enzeru beam attack. Harle concentrate enough energy around her and cast a Moonshine barrier, the beam shoots straight towards Harle. Harle Moonshine absorbed the photon ray attack but the force alone was enough to throw Harle a few feet back. 

"Zat waz a bad ARRGGGGGGG" Harle scream as a stream of high voltage flow through her body.

'Electrobolt' Harle recognized the element attack.

"Amazing, thou lasted this long" Enzeru then cast another Electrobolt on Harle. Harle felt pain coming from allover her body as another high voltage of electricity flow through her body. When it was over Harle fell to the ground curling herself up like a ball, moaning as the pain still runs through her mind.

"Wh-Why don't you... you just end it now?" Harle gasped, she try to get herself back on her feet, but the shock was too much for her as she drops to her knees.

"End it now and save me the pleasure for seeing thou suffer, never" Enzeru smirk.

"You sick bitch"

"Hope you're ready for another shock" This time Enzeru takes out an ElectroJolt element.

As Enzeru was, about to cast the element, Harle notice something was moving fast within the shadow. She could not made out what or who it was but the shadowy figure moves so fast that the only thing Harle notice was the glittering light coming from the weapon the figure was carrying. The shadowy figure dashed out from the shadows, once Enzeru notice what was about to happen it was already too late. Like a hunter, the shadowy figure slam himself directly onto Enzeru pinning her down with his weapon.

"Stay away from her you witch" he shouted at Enzeru face. 

'The arbiter'

Enzeru wing slash past Serge face as he retreated to Harle position, placing his swallow at defensive position.

"Serge" Harle called out to him. "But how?"

"I turn into a light sleeper ever since you came living with us" Serge smiled back.

"Zen you heard everyt'ing I said?" Harle got a little embarrassed. 

"Well I didn't heard that much, just the last part" Serge replied looking at Harle. They both stared at each other before remembering about Enzeru.

"So finally we meet" said Enzeru, brushing the dirt off her robes "It's an honor"

"Sure" Serge said sarcastically.

"Leave now arbiter for this for is not thy battle" 

"If its involved Harle then is my battle as well"

"Thou do not understand what happening yet thou wish to get involved in this matter, curious"

Enzeru looked back to Serge and Harle. She was worried that this might happen, but she can never understand why the arbiter would risk his life for his enemy.

"Why?"

"Why? What?" Serge asked back.

"Why do thee, the arbiter wish to save the Seventh Dragon, is it not her that is thy enemy"

"Yes!"

"She was my enemy once but that was in the past before I know her, before I have feelings that I cared for her" said Serge paused and looked back to Harle "Now she my friend and someone I care deeply for"

Harle just smile back to Serge, though she still felt a little pain from the last shock but deep in her heart the pain was feel with joy.

"The Seventh Dragon is evil, she even tried to murder the Princess in the beginning, does that not bother thee?" said Enzeru.

"Serge don't-" Harle try to stop Serge from listening.

"No it does not" Serge replied. "Whatever she did in the past is in the past, she's no more that person she used to be" 

"Does that mean thou is will willingly fight me for her"

Serge remains silent and prepares himself for any attack.

"Very well, if that the way you want it then thou shall die with her arbiter" 

Serge and Harle felt the earth trembles and the sea moves faster. They both watch as Enzeru spread her wings open and a bright light start shooting out from the ground they stand. Enzeru blue diamond eyes start to turn complete black like the darkness of night. On that very moment, huge stones start to burst out from the ground creating a barrier around them, trapping them inside from the outside world. 

"Hold on to moi" Harle grab hold of Serge arm, they both stood there but nothing happen.

"Zat not possible!" Harle voice seems trouble.

"Trying to teleport thy way out of here Seventh Dragon, Once in this walls thy teleportation abilities are render useless, so are thy elements, there is no way out of this. The only way is to defeat me and I think that is very unlikely to happen" Enzeru wings open in offensive position.

Enzeru wings charge at Serge direction. Serge quickly pushed Harle away and barely dodges Enzeru attack himself. Serge rolled himself on the ground and swung his shallow in time to slash off part of Enzeru wings. The part of wing that Serge slashed eventually evaporated into air.

"The famous Mastermune, no matter it won't be enough to save thee and that thy dragon" Enzeru recognized the weapon Serge wield.

The damage wings of Enzeru regenerated itself and continue to attack Serge. Serge desperately dodge and leading Enzeru away from Harle, from every attack made by Enzeru, Serge manage inflict small damage on Enzeru wings, slashing part of the wing every time he gets the chance. Though it just slow Enzeru down, however Enzeru wing keep regenerating itself making it harder for Serge to get close enough to knock a heavy blow on her. 

Luckily, for Serge while Enzeru was to busy on using her wing attack that she was unable to used any of her element attack on him.

Harle got back on her feet as she watch Serge struggling alone trying to hold off Enzeru attack. She knows it in her mind that Serge can't keep up for long by the way Enzeru strike. However, she notices something else, Enzeru seem to be weakening every time Serge slashed part of her wings off.

"Have to do somet'ing, have to help Serge" Try to sneak from behind her enemy but something caught her neck, as she gets nearer.

"Don't think that I forget all about thee" Enzeru turn facing Harle, her wing caught hold of Harle neck, lifting her off her feet. Harle felt pain as the energy from Enzeru wing pass through her body. Desperately trying to break free Harle launched one of her card directly at Enzeru wings, the explosion was enough to knocked Enzeru off her balance and loosing her grip on Harle.

Talking the chance, Serge quickly charge towards Enzeru and swing his swallow at her but something else comes between them something he seen before, from his journey and his dream that he have encounter. Light Sword the same weapon Miguel used, but this is the one he faces in his dream. The blade block off Serge attack, he was amazed at Enzeru strength, even with his full strength charge on Enzeru blade, Enzeru could somehow keep her balance.

"I'm not as defenseless as it seem my arbiter"

He strike on he a few more times, swinging his swallow, left and right trying to hit her, but Enzeru just block his attack with her blade. After a few assault Serge was at the advantage as he tries to overwhelm Enzeru. Serge face to face with Enzeru and their weapon in between, Serge try to push Enzeru back but notice something else, without warning, another blade come out of nowhere and almost cut Serge. Serge leap back a few feet away from Enzeru before the blade can do any serious injuries on him. He went into defensive pose turn and looked back to his advisories and saw something unimaginable, each of Enzeru hands now wield a light blade.

"How?" he asked. 

"It was I who gave Miguel his abilities, in order for him to guard the Dead Sea in thy world"

"Is zat so! If we can kick his derriere back zen, we can surely kick yours"

Despise her last assault, Harle continue to attack Enzeru with her cards. Enzeru block Harle card assault with her blades and counterattack Harle back with her wing assault. Harle barely dodge in time to save herself from being slice into pieces. Given the advantage that Harle attack has lower Enzeru defenses, Serge leap into the air dashed down with his swallow and thrust the Mastermune directly at Enzeru.

Enzeru move slightly tried to block off Serge attack by using one of her Light Sword, however before she can wing her blade in time and block off the attack Serge have already thrust his swallow, injuring her in the process.

Serge tries to reposition himself to get another chance to strike but was slap back to the wall by Enzeru wings. After all the afford, Serge was only able injured Enzeru slightly on her left shoulder and leaving a scar on Enzeru left face. Blood was dripping down from her wound, she touch her scar on her face and felt for the first time, pain.

"I'm have underestimated thee, thou are not as weak as I have predicted" Enzeru give out a small laugh.

"No more fun and game, arbiter"

Serge and Harle stand side by side, they watch Enzeru reaction on the last assault. Enzeru turn back to them, placing both her blade together making a cross. Serge and Harle quickly moved away from each other as Enzeru dashed and spread her arms open sideways slashing her blade in both directions; Serge and Harle barely dodge the attack.

"Shooting Star" Enzeru called out.

She aims her hand directly at Harle, ball of light first appeared on Enzeru hand then came a blue dagger. Harle recognized the weapon used, it was the same one that almost killed her during their first confrontation. Harle throws her card at the weapon, hoping it would deflect Enzeru weapon. Both weapons knock each other and cause a violent impact that throw Harle away and knock her back on the walls. Serge watch Harle fell to the ground struggling to get back on her feet. Enzeru give no chance to the harlequin to react as she launched another dagger straight at Harle, stabbing her shoulder and pinning her to the wall.

"NO" Serge shouted.

Serge was about fight back but notices Enzeru turned her attention to him. Enzeru waste no time and rush to Serge position with her blade aiming at him, Serge reacted to the attack and uses his swallow to block Enzeru blade. The Mastermune was able to block off Enzeru attack but Serge was force to the ground by the impact. Serge quickly kicked Enzeru on her face then got on his knee makes a wide slash, causing enough injuries to Enzeru arm. Enzeru back up a small distance away from Serge, holding to her wounded right arm as the Mastermune leave a big cut on it.

"Thou are indeed skillful, even without thy element" said Enzeru. "Now to show thee another attack of mine, it's called shatter wings"

Enzeru redrew both her wings and stay in her position, second later she spread her wings open and countless blade shots out to Serge direction. The razor sharp blades flies to his direction, Serge tries to dodge Enzeru attack but some of her blades manage to cut him as he do so. With the pain, experiencing from all parts of his body Serge drop to his knees, still holding to his swallow by his side.

Enzeru steps nearer to the wounded Serge, raising her left arm, ready to thrust her blade into Serge. Enzeru thrust her blade down on Serge but a dark shadow came in-between him and the Enzeru blade in a split second. Pair of red blood eyes looked back to Serge, the blade stab through Harle body, but the tip of the blade managed to stab into Serge stomach.

Serge has forgotten the pain inflected on him. His mind occupied by something else, Harle. Serge eyes looks into Harle eyes. He can't believe it himself after seeing what just happen, an enemy of a past who risked her life saving his. 

"No! I can't lose you, Not like this" Serge whisper to her. 

"You'll never loose moi, I'd... always be..." Harle voice faded away.

Serge still sobbing over the lost of Harle, holding to her body, he was feeling terrified and despairs. Enzeru notice that her goal was finally completed; the Seventh dragon was finally defeated and her revenge fulfilled.

"I'm going to kill you" Serge kept mumbling the same word repeatedly.

Serge turn his attention to Enzeru, he place Harle body gently on the ground and charge directly at Enzeru with his fist. Enzeru move to the side as Serge passed by her and landed himself on the sandy ground. 

Serge try to get back up but before he could even get on feet he felt something caught his legs, with a powerful force he was thrown off his feet and landed feet away from Enzeru.

"Why do thou still eager to fight me arbiter?" said Enzeru. "The battle over, I have won and the last of the dragon is finally defeated"

"Why?" shouted Serge as he tries to attack Enzeru again.

"Revenge" Enzeru said softly.

Enzeru wings caught hold of Serge on his neck, streams of pain flow through his body as Enzeru wing touched his skin. Even with all the pain coming from his body, Serge mind could only felt sorrow and rage and he is determine to fight back. Enzeru slam Serge to the wall and pin him down with her wings.

'I'm going to kill you' the words repeat in his head, but only to find himself pin to the wall by Enzeru. Even with Enzeru wings holding him down, Serge still struggles to free himself. 

'Impressed yet futile' 

Enzeru glance down to the boy, still weak from Serge last attack, Enzeru hurl Serge feet away from her. Her wings caught Serge again before he could react. Hurling him a few times only to weaken.

Finally, Enzeru steps in front of Serge and with one look, Serge could feel a strong force hold onto his neck and raise him off his feet. Even when he felt dazed from all the throwing, Serge mind still focus on struggling to get free.

"Let me go" Serge gasped out. "I going to kill you"

"I still don't understand why thou wish to fight me over her, even after she's dead" said Enzeru "Does she meant so much to thee"

"That something someone like you will never understand" Serge spits on Enzeru face. He then felt the grip on his neck getting stronger almost breaking his neck. Then when he felt that it almost the end for him the force on his necks get a little weaker.

"I can kill thee anytime I wish, since the Seventh Dragon is dead, it make no reason for me to do so" Enzeru stared back at Serge. "However thou did resist me and thus wish to destroy me, I won't tolerate on that behavior"

"Such a waste, for thou who is the arbiter must die in my hand" Enzeru smirk.

"Save me the lecture"

"Let me tell you a little secret about thy dragon my arbiter"

"What do you mean, witch"

"She's actually a human with a dragon soul, and thus her human host is none other then Schala herself" said Enzeru "Hard to believed isn't it but that is the truth"

"It can't be!" Serge gasped.

"Yes the same Princess Schala of the Zeal Empire the ancestor to Princess Nadia of the Guardian Kingdom" 

"Created during the night that triggers my shutdown, the dragon has used Schala as a host to create the seventh dragon thus making her a human with a soul of a dragon" Enzeru explain.

"It because she was part human, I don't have any control over her and thus her movement and existence was not made known to me until it was too late"

"Now my arbiter, thou know the truth, I hoe that thou will die who thou have fought for" Enzeru raised her energy blades.

"Good bye my arbiter, for this IS" 

Enzeru choke and her grip on Serge loosen. The sharp edge of the Mastermune pierce through Enzeru chest. 

"I told you zat I kick your derriere to ze moon" Harle behind Enzeru with the Mastermune on her hand, Harle thrust the swallow further into Enzeru before she dropped on the ground.

"It can't be, I've kill thee" Enzeru gasped.

Enzeru drop to her knees still unable to believe that Harle defeated her. Harle however quickly help Serge on his feet as they both head for the wall.

"How?" asked Serge with a weak tone.

"I'd explain everyt'ing later Serge, first we have to get out of here" said Harle who barely able to keep herself on her feet yet trying to help carry Serge.

"I was hoping that I would not have to resolve to this" They look back to Enzeru, she gave out a small laughter.

"I will not allow thou to escape even if I have to destroy both of thee with me" she gasped 

"Heaven Strike"

Enzeru body starts to react, light begin to emulate around her as the shimmering on her wings got stronger. Enzeru wings cover and wrap around Enzeru and the Mastermune, the sound around them start to change as a loud sound start to hum on Enzeru. Noticing that the wall around them start to crumble down Harle make a last attempt hoping that the barrier cast by Enzeru is gone. 

"I hope zis work" said Harle as she concentrate the last of her strength and teleport them to safety.

*****

"It worked!" Harle said happily.

Miraculously it worked and they were teleported just meter outside from the barrier. 

"We better find some cover" Serge suggested, Harle nod back to him.

Serge and Harle quickly run for cover a strong burst of energy shot down from the sky directly into where Enzeru is. Serge quickly pushed Harle down the ground and used himself to shield over Harle as a strong blast bursts out from the remaining barrier and send a strong impact on the entire surrounding.

----------------------

Hope you like this part. I have exclude the element battle part because I can remember all the element names and how they work, its been a loooong time since I last touch CC. As for those who wonder how Enzeru wings actually look like think about the angel in Diablo 2, it is the same. Pls someone R/R.


	10. Love and Hope

Disclaimer: Character used on this story is rightfully belonging to Squaresoft...zzZZZZZ.

Author: Lady Blue

Chapter 9: Love and Hope

Serge found himself standing all alone in Opassa Beach. All was calm and peaceful, there was no sign of battle on the beach, as if nothing had happen. Serge slowly takes one step forward and step on the sandy beach. 

"It's my fault"

Serge heard a familiar voice and spun around only to find Harle standing on the beach with him. Serge notices something was wrong with the picture. Harle standing in front of him wearing one of the local dress, instead of her harlequin costume. Aside from the dress something else caught Serge attention, a small wrist device on Harle hand. Red and blue light starting to blink on the device 

"I wish zere waz another way"

"Harle" Serge called out to her, but she did not respond to his call. "Harle!" Serge called again but still the same thing. Serge couldn't understand it but it was as if Harle couldn't hear him calling her name. 

"Harle" this time Serge tries to catch hold of Harle hand, but to his surprised his hand went pass through Harle as if he was a ghost. Serge pulls back his hand with a shocking look in his eyes. "Am I dead?" he whispered looking down at his hand. Before he knew what happen next, Harle just walk through him and towards the wave. Feeling shock and, confused Serge turn and watches Harle. She turns herself around and facing him, tears starts to flow down her cheek.

"Au revoir Serge" she push a little button on the device. Her body starts to emulate with blue aurora.

"Harle wait!" Serge shouted but as he tries to near her, a bright burst of light erupted and knocked him back.

*****

"Harle!" Serge screams.   
"In most circumstances I would have ask you if you have dream of moi" Harle joked, looking down on Serge. She places her hand over his head and patting him softly. 

"Harle" he said softly.

Serge closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. 'It was a dream... or was it' Opening his eyes Serge lifted himself and looked at Harle. 

"How long was I out?" 

"Five maybe ten minutes" Harle answer. 

"My wound, they've healed" Serge looked at his arms and body, he was completely heal and there was no sign of cut or any form of injuries. 

"I've used a heal element on you" said Harle showing the green element on her hand.

Suddenly he remembers that Harle was stab by Enzeru blade and supposed to be dead "Are you hurt?" Serge asked worriedly. 

"Non mon Serge" replied Harle. Serge look at Harle carefully, he couldn't believe it but in front of him Harle look healthy and not even a scratch on her. Though there are sign of cuts on her cloth but there is no wound indicated on her. He couldn't understand how, but deep in him at least she is safe.

Serge gives out a heavy sighed. Suddenly something caught his attention, a dim ball of light emulating near them. Serge spun his head towards the light. "What that?" Serge pointing to the dim light on the beach. The ball of light hovers on the same spot where Enzeru last stand.

"I've no idea" Harle said looking at the ball of light "It been like zat ever since ze blast"

Serge and Harle got closer to see what the light was but as soon as they near the site, the ball of light burst out brightly. Serge shielding Harle as the bright light slowly dim down. Serge and Harle both watch with surprised as three little figure stand in a circle surrounding a young infant inside.

The infant body emulates a red aurora, slowly the aurora stating to dim down. One of the creature approach the infant and lifted it off the sandy beach, as the creature touch the infant a soft white glow surround the baby body and moment later the light turn into a white blanket covering the baby.

"Fate has been purge off this body" said Masa and Mune.

"The mind was corrupted, but the body and soul of this girl is innocent" the little creature lifted the baby to Harle. Harle still feeling a little uneasy and scared takes a few steps away. Serge opens his arms and held on the baby girl.

"What will happen now?" Serge asked curiously.

"Its up to you Chrono Trigger, the future is what you make it" Doreen replied.

"Did you save my life?" Harle asked walking in front of Doreen. The little creature looked back to her.

"I'm afraid not princess" she replied.

"I'm not ze princess"

"You are her clone" said Masa standing beside Doreen.

"Do you remember when Enzeru stab you with her sword?" Doreen asked.

Harle nod, rubbing her chest remembering the sword pierces through her.

"It was her sword that saves your life" said Mune taking his place beside Doreen and Masa.

"How come it hurts me and not Harle" Serge asked the three creature. He feels kind of weird asking them since the three creatures before him, which used to be his swallow.

"Is kind of hard to explain" said Masa scratching his reptilian head. "Let see, the princess here was attack by Enzeru dagger"

"The dagger inside her somehow reacted differently when Enzeru stab her sword into the princess" explain Mune, the little creatures looked back to two confusing people standing before them "Look we're not rocket scientist, but the dagger is made out of little robot know as-"

"Nano technology" Harle interrupted.

"Correct, this thing was made to safe life in the future" said Doreen tapping her finger under her chin "Through our guess, the dagger must have helped healed your body with the energy given from Enzeru sword" 

"Whatever it was at least you're safe" said Serge. 

"Than our task here is done" Doreen wave and walk to the sight where the portal which lead to two world used to be. "Come on you two"

"Wait where are you going?" Serge asked.

"We don't know ourselves but if you ever need us again we'll be there" said Doreen before the three creatures faded into the air.

"We better get back" said Serge smiling back to Harle. Harle nod her head as Serge moves on the path back to Arni. After a few step Harle notice something blinking in the sand, she slowly approach the object and reach for it. To her knowledge she have no idea what it was, it looks like a watch but there is no time display on the device.

"Harle are you coming?" Serge asked, Harle quickly put the device away and turn back to Serge.

"Coming"

*****

"Come on Poshul" said Leena walking down the stairs in Termina followed by Poshul "They should've clear the boulder by now and we-ouch" She felt she knocked into someone near the corner of the streets. 

"Watch where you're going young lady" the old lady mumbles. 

"Sorry about that..." Leena held her hand out to help the old lady up, then she stare back to the old lady.

"What are you looking at? Never seen a Fortuneteller?" The old fortuneteller held onto Leena hand and got back on her feet, she sweeps the dust off her robes. 

"Say, aren't you the one that told me that I won't have a boyfriend for a very long time?" Leena said with a little anger in her voice, she could still remember the fortune that the old lady predicted. 

"Yeah and me Fat" Poshul added. Poshul was there along with Lisa when the old fortuneteller predicted their future. 

"Oh its you, haven't see you in a season, I've seen you've grown into a fine woman" fortuneteller chuckles, she then rose one of her eye brow and stare back to Leena like a predator looking at its prey.

"W-what is it now?" Leena said nervously, and frighten a little by the way the fortuneteller looked at her "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmmm... You've change and not on your appearance alone" said the fortuneteller, she then take a step closer to Leena. Leena got more nervous and retreated back "Can I see you're palm"  
"No way I'm paying you to tell me that stupid fortune again" feeling a little upset.

"Its free" The fortuneteller extended her hand. Leena stood for a very long time before answering back to the Fortuneteller. 

"Fine" Though she still feel a little unsure about the entire idea, nevertheless she extended her right hand to the fortuneteller.

"Hmmm... Ah... Oh... I see"

"What?" asked excitedly, eager to knowing what the fortuneteller sees.

"Your luck has change somehow... I can't understand it?" said the fortuneteller as she raised her head and face Leena "Have someone come into you life recently, a boy or a girl maybe?"

"Yeah there was a girl but that was weeks ago" then the thought of Tadi snap into her mind "Oh NO!"

"Oh Yes" Fortuneteller said.

"I knew she was trouble" Leena stomping on her feet.

"Trouble? Who said anything about trouble, Luck I would say"

"Huh" Leena and Poshul looked at each other before turning to the fortuneteller.

"Somehow this girl has changed your luck from bad to good. You may think you have quarrel with her at first but soon you two will be good friend nevertheless and in the end, the one who had been touch by the flame will seek you out"

"I don't understand" said Leena still confused.

"I just read your fortune not understanding them" she said "You'll have to find out what or who this person that has been touch by the flame is" the fortuneteller wave her hand as Leena move to one side and she continue her journey "Now if you don't mind, I need to get to Lisa store"

"What about me?" Poshul asked jumping up and down.

The fortuneteller turns around and looks back to Poshul, she doesn't even need to read her fortune, it was clear to her "Loose a few pound, but still fat"

"How rude"

Leena still lost in her mind start to walk off without Poshul. Leena keep walking, still deep in though and not watching where she was going "Jewel... Ouch" Leena fall to the ground as she turns to look who she knocked into this time. "Today definably not my day, Why don't you watch where you going?"

"Forgive me Milady" the young man extended his hand out to Leena. "I was not looking where I was going"

"Yeah and I—I" Leena look stun as she stare back to the young man before her, he was young maybe about her age. He's quite handsome even with an X scar on his cheek "That's not necessary, I was the one not looking"

"Glenn! What's keeping you?" Two more cloak figure stand not far away from Glenn.

"Coming brother" Glenn replied back before turning back to Leena "I'm truly sorry for knocking into you" 

"Not at all... you're Glenn"

"Yes I am, May I know your name Milady" Glenn asked.

"Leena" Leena answer.

"Leena... I" Glenn was about to say something when the cloak figure interrupted him. "Glenn hurry up" the cloak figure called out again. Glenn turns and nods to the cloak figure before turning back to Leena.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now Milady, but I sure we will cross path again" Glenn smile before running back to the two cloak figure.

"No problem" she answers but Glenn was long gone. Poshul raised her head and look at Leena expression, she was lost in her thought.

"Leena! Leena!" Poshul called out. 

"Huh?"

*****

"So that what happen" said Radius looking at the baby Marge carrying on her arms "Enzeru was the root of all this"

"At least both of you are safe" said Marge.

"What now? What do we do with Enzeru in a baby form?" Serge asked. 

"Maybe with could feed her to ze giant komodo or somet'ing" said Harle coming out from her room wearing a descend dress instead of her crimson harlequin costume. 

"Out of the question!" Radius protested "That's barbaric"

"I have to agree with Radius here, she is but a mere child" Marge enters the conversation. Serge could hear Harle mumble something to herself but it was too soft that he can make a word out of it.

"I think we could let her stay here" Radius got up from his chair and walk over to Enzeru. The little baby gives out a cute laugh. "I'm sure there are families in Arni that would give take her in"

"Out of ze question! Zat would be to much of a risk" Yelled Harle crossing her arm, she felt both a little angry and disagree with Radius idea "She's to dangerous"

"I've said the same thing about you the first time I saw you" Radius replied.

"Zat not ze point, I waz... she iz..." Harle try to argue back, but finally understand Radius words. "I give up! Look she can stay, just as long I don't have to change her diapers will do" 

Harle turn her face away from Enzeru only see something else. Leena and Poshul walking into Serge house with a big smile on her face. "Hi guys I'm back" 

"Huh? What's going on?" Leena looked confused as everyone in the house looked back to her.

*****

Leena and Poshul listening to the event that took place during their absent. The way Radius explain the event to Leena and Poshul was like a long lecture. After Radius explains the whole story, he discovered that the pink dog sitting beside Leena has fallen asleep.

"Ahem, I guess I have to work on presentation" Radius stomping on his cane waking Poshul up.

"I see" said Leena looking at Serge and Harle, the way Serge looked at Harle tell her something that she have expected for sometime "Seem like I was away for a long time doesn't it"

"I better put the baby to bed" said Marge walking to her room. 

"Me help" said Poshul hoping along with Marge.

"Alright Poshul but try not to make to much noise"

"You two better get some rest, with all the excitement you been through" said Radius patting on Serge shoulder. Serge nod to Radius and turn back to Harle beside him. 

"Radius right" said Leena "I'll see you in the evening Serge"

*****

Harle sat on her bed thinking in the dark. Even though her problem with Enzeru now has been resolved, she still felt a little uneasy. She raised her head and gazed out to the window.  Deep in her mind she was trouble, trouble of if Enzeru was not the only threat out there. There could be others who wish to see her dead.

Harle slowly slip her hand inside her pocket and takes out a wristwatch. To her knowledge, she knows nothing about technology or sophisticated gadget such as this. She carefully inspects the device she found on the beach.

The little device start to blink with red and blue light on it, round with a few button on the side, it look like an ordinary watch. She inspect the device closer, there is a circle ring surround the surface of the device, within the right there are two small arrow pointing at opposite direction, the red arrow pointing to the south and the blue arrow pointing to the east.

"I guess zis must be ze device zat take Enzeru home" Harle whispered.

If this device can take her back where she came from, then all her problem might just go with her. She shut her eyes and hit one of the buttons, but nothing seems to happen. All she could see is words coming out from the little screen, blinking.

OUT OF RANGE

She sighed with relief and worried at the same time. Relief as the device didn't work and worried that it didn't work. Part of her is longing to stay with Serge but the other protective part of her eager her to leave, as she was too much of a risk.

She tries to clear her mind, hoping to find a small moment of peace, but the problem hovers through her mind every moment she shut her eyes.

'I need some time to think zis over'

She opens her eyes and walk out her room. As she past by the house, everything was quite and calm. The door to Marge room was slightly ajar, allowing her too takes a glimpse into the Marge room. She could see clearly, Marge sleeping with the infant Enzeru by her side. She can also tell clearly that Marge might have grown a little to attach with Enzeru.

At least one of her problem is solved, she is sure that Radius will see to it that Enzeru is taken cared of. Harle carefully closed the door and head outside.

*****

Harle can feel the sea breeze brush pass her as she made her way to the pier, to her surprised she was not the only one on the pier. Sitting all alone and gazing out to the sea, Leena suddenly spun her head around and stare at Harle, standing behind her.

"You're Harle right" said Leena with her usual tone. 

"Oui" Harle answer, feeling a little nervous.

"Guess we never had a chance to introduce to each other properly" Leena smile back to Harle. "Leena"

"Harle" Harle said softly.

"So how come you're out here all alone at this hour?" asked Leena as she takes off her both shoes, place it beside her, and swing her leg.

"Just need a place to think" Harle lower her head and looked at the water below them.

"Same goes for me" said Leena "Why don't you join me?"

"I don't think zat would be a good idea"

"Why? Are you afraid that I might bite you" Leena joked. "Come on, we might share some of our problem" she said with a friendly tone. Harle nod her head and sit next to Leena. Harle looked back to Leena. Leena expression tells her that she was not the only one having trouble. 

"Are you trouble because of moi?"

"Something like that" Leena said truthfully, Leena turn to Harle. Both girl stare at each other for a long time before turning their eyes away, Leena faces the sky gazing at the star above them. "Hey do you believe in love at first sight?" 

"Huh? Maybe" Harle answer nervously. Both girls looked at the dark sea before her. Even though Termina is block by the cliff that separate the village and the city, Leena and Harle could still make out the light coming out from the far horizon. 

"I do to, and I can guess who was your first love" Leena smirk and turn back to Harle "Serge right"

"I... er" Harle felt a little difficult to answer it to Leena, knowing that Leena to likes Serge since they were kids. 

"Don't have to be shy"

"I know zat you and him have-"

"We're just childhood friend, though I admit I do have feeling for him but I felt we have been distance ever since he went on that journey and met you" 

"Moi" Harle gasped. 

"Aren't you the blond girl he told me about" Leena seem a little surprised at Harle reaction.

"Non mon ami, ze one you mention iz Kid not moi" Harle corrected her.

"But what's the difference, I can see it in him that he likes you" Leena shrugged.  

"I sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not" said Leena placing her hand on Harle shoulders "I may like Serge but the choice is still up to him"

"I'm sure zat he had already choose ze girl in his heart"

"That 'Kid' girl?" answers Leena "So you haven't told me yet, what's troubling you?"  
"Same as you" Harle lied. 

Leena can tell on Harle expression that she's not telling her something, but she not going to ask. If Harle doesn't wish to talk about it then there is no point of asking. Knowing that Harle feeling gloomy and down, Leena try to think of something to cheer her up.

"Hey you want to know a little secret" said Leena, 

"What?" Harle asked curiously.

Leena lean a little closer to Harle and whispered something into her ears. "You do know that Serge is afraid of cat's right, but have you ever wondered why there are cats crawling all around his house"

"I never notice that" said Harle. 

"Funny isn't it" replied Leena as both girls started to giggle.

*****

She sat quietly on the bench looking at the village, she had a long time to think this over and though it was not the best choice she had but at least she knows deep inside her she doing the right thing. She gave out a loud sigh before getting up and head for the gate. 

"Hi Harle"

"Una" Harle turn to Una, standing with her bag by her side. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, hey where are you going to?"

"Home"

*****

Serge stood in front of his room window and gaze out to the village. All seems peaceful now after the battle, the place looks as if nothing had happen over the past few weeks. Serge sighed and glad all this that was over, or is it. 

There still that dream he had on the Beach with Harle. That dream somehow still troubles him till now. He just could put it in his mind if that dream means anything. The trouble was whenever he had a dream it usually comes true no matter how weird it sound.

"Hey Serge!" Leena knocked on Serge door.

"Leena" Serge spun his head to see Leena standing outside his room with a smile on her face. 

"Got a minute to spare?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Leena steps into Serge room and closed the door behind her, she slowly walks over to Serge and looked at him.

"I was hoping to find a better place and time but I guess this will have to do" said Leena taking another step closer while Serge takes a step back. Leena continue her advance as Serge continues to retread back until he knocking his back on the wall.

"Errr..." Serge feeling a little uneasy with Leena sudden change of attitude. Not only was he a little scared, but also what if his mother or Harle found him in a room alone with Leena. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I might give you a slap or two" Leena step back and smile back to Serge.

"Huh?" 

Leena takes a few steps back and lean on the wall opposite to Serge "So how do you feel about Harle?" 

"What?"

"I said how do you feel about Harle" 

Serge looked a little confused over Leena question.

"Serge has you gone deaf? I asked you a question here" 

"Yes... I think" Serge gulp, hoping that Leena won't hit him on the spot.

"You think!" Leena sound a little angry "There is no think! In this matter Serge, do you like her or not. A yes or a no will do"

"Yes"

"I've guess the same"

Leena step in front of Serge and raised her hand. Serge see what's coming to him and shut his eyes tight and expecting a hard slap on his face. Instead of a hard slap from Leena, Serge felt her hand touching his face softly. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Leena smiling back to him instead of crying or angry with him.

"I knew it sometime ago... the way you looked at her, but I just can't accept it then" 

"I cannot understand it myself" Leena sighed "I should be angry at you Serge yet I'm not"

Serge just went out of word, not knowing what to tell her or how to react. All he did was standing still and watch as Leena takes a few step back and lean back on the wall opposite him, she slowly slum down sitting down on the floor. 

"Have you told her yet?"

"No... I'm still not certain about my own feeling" Serge said honestly, his still having a hard time figuring out his feeling with Harle. At one side he does love her but on the other side he still love Kid.

"There is another right?" said Leena pointing her finger at Serge "Kid" Serge nod back.

"Serge, I might be out of my league if I said this but I felt I must" said Leene "I may not know what had happen in you journey but this I know" She stood up and stare back to Serge. 

"She came here looking for you, Serge. She came to find hope from you and she even risks her own life trying to save you and everyone around her from Enzeru. If you asked me she at least deserve to know how you feel about her deep down"

"You'll hurt her more if you just keep her in a loop and in the end you might just end up regretting about it"

"How would you know?"

"Trust me is a girl thing" she got up on her feet and walk to him.

"And what about you?" 

"I'm not worry because I know that I'll always have a special place in your heart Serge" said Leena pulling Serge out of his room "Come on"

"Where?" asked Serge filling reluctant to move.

"To Harle's room" 

"What? Are you crazy" Serge trying to pull back but they were outside of Harle room.

"Come on and knock the door" 

"I don't think this is a good idea" Serge try again to move away but Leena still got hold of his arm. "Leena"

"You have to tell her sooner or later, it might as well be now" said Leena with a stern voice. "Hurry up you big chicken, Never mind I'll do it for you"

"Leena wait" before Serge can stop her, Leena has already knocked the door to Harle room. Serge was sweating like mad when Leena knocked on Harle door, but to both their surprised no one answers the door. Leena knock the door again but still no one answer her call.

"Harle" Leena call out her name, finally feeling a little uneasy Leena went for the doorknob "Harle we're coming in" 

As they enter the room, it was completely empty. There was nothing in the room except for the furniture. There were no cloth and personal belonging. Harle may have stay with Serge for a few weeks but there were sight of personal item the last time Serge enter her room.

"Where is Harle?" Serge asked softly, Leena spun her head toward Serge "You mean to tell me you don't know where she is?"

"No I thought she was still in the house"

"Maybe she's outside or at the tavern" said Leena as she pulled Serge along.

*****

They both search the entire village, but they still couldn't find any sigh of Harle. Serge even went and asked his mother but she was to busy taking care of Enzeru that she did not notice Harle left the house. Serge was not surprised at this since Harle can teleport herself anywhere without anyone knowing she was gone.

"Maybe she went for a walk" Leena suggested. 

"Hey Leena" Leena felt someone tap her from behind, she turn around to find Una staring back to her. 

"Not now Una" Leena said impatiently.  
"Fine if you don't wish to know where Harle went" said Una starting to walk away.

"Una!" Leena grab hold of her. "Where is she?"

"Hey, careful with my clothes Leena!" said Una, Leena quickly release her sister "I saw her walking off saying something about going home"  
"Home?" The word seem alien to Leena.

"On no" Serge remembers the dream he had on the beach.

Serge's to the only place he could think of, Opassa Beach. If he were correct that is the place where Harle would go. The gateway to both worlds should still be there and the dream he had might be real. But before he could make it to the gate, Serge felt someone pulling his arm. 

"Serge wait" Leena called out, holding his hand.

"Not now Leena" 

"Just wait what I have to say" said Leena "You have to tell her how you feel Serge" Serge about to rush off but suddenly he stop and turn back to Leena.

"Even if you hurt her, tell her how you truly feel about her"

Serge stared back to Leena eyes; he smiled back to his childhood friend "Thanks Leena"

"Now go out there and get her, don't you dare come back alone" Leena instructed with great priority. Serge nod back as he dashed off to Opassa Beach leaving Leena and Una behind. Una, looking rather confused over what just happen turn to her sister.

"Sis, I don't get it?" Una asked "Why are you helping Harle, aren't she your rival?"

"You'll understand it once you get a little older" said Leena. 

Leena was about to turn around and walk away when she notices someone else enter through the village gate. She could swear that she seen the man before, as she slowly approach the village gate her expectation were correct.

"Glenn?" Leena looked surprised as Glenn smiled back to her. "Why are you here?"

"I told you that we will cross path again Milady"

*****

"Wait for me Harle just you damn wait"

Serge continues running down the path on Lizard Rock towards Opassa Beach, he hope that he is not too late. As he continues to run, he started to think back to what Leena said earlier to him, maybe she was right no matter what Harle deserved to know how he felt. 

*****

"How do you work zis stupid thing" said Harle shaking the device. The device ring of light blink completely red, once she reaches Opassa Beach. It must be one of the gateways to another world. "I wish ze dragon god would allow me to know a little bit of human science" she continues mumbling, remembering how the dragon gods hated human and their superior technologies to nature.

"Arrggg, where iz a manual when you need one" feeling frustrated she was almost tempted to throw the device into the sea.

"Going somewhere?" Serge voice coming from the back.

"Serge" Harle spun around and surprised at Serge sudden arrival, she quickly hides the wrist device behind her. "What are you doing here?" trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
"I-I was about to ask you the same thing" Serge trying to catch his breath from all the running.

"I-I" all of a sudden her mind went complete blank, no matter how hard she tries to find an excuse she could think of any. "I was just going for a walk" she giggles, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"Your planning on going back to the other world weren't you?" Serge seeing through her cover.  
"Oui" Harle sighed, finally giving up on hiding the device in her hand. 

"After what we went through, why?"

"I'm too much of a threat, az long az I stay people will get hurt, you will get hurt" 

"No you're not"

"Yes I am! Don't you see, Enzeru may not be ze only one zat want to see moi dead" Harle was starting to sob, Serge knew that she was afraid and so was he. At this situation, he just doesn't know what to said or do. As he step closer to Harle, she took a step back. "Don't near moi Serge"

"All my life I made nothing but enemy and most of them want to see moi dead az ze other" Harle takes a few step back before turning around facing her back to Serge "With moi gone at least all of your problem will go away"

"Than what about me?"

"........"

"Do you think that by just walking off from my life you'll solve anything, the way Kid try to solve her problem by erasing my memories" 

"I--I" Harle gasped. She never thought about what Serge had just said.

"You and Kid are alike, you always think you're right" 

"Why never you ask me what I think or how I feel?"

"I know that you meant well for me Harle, but I don't wish to see you go and hurt yourself just because you think is the best thing for me" said Serge placing his hand on Harle shoulders, he could feel her body trembling "I cared for you Harle" he whisper.

"You cared for moi... az a friend" 

"Harle I won't lie to you. I do love Kid and I will always do" Serge slowly turn Harle to face him, he could see tear flowing down her cheek.

"I know..."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't love another" Serge place one of his hand over Harle shoulders while and place his other hand on her cheek, whipping off the tear on her eyes "I love you Harle"

"You love moi" Harle gasped.

"Yes, I didn't know it but that night when I felt I almost lost you... I know it then that I truly love you" Serge chuckles "I guess you won't know how much you really cared for someone until you loose them"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Say that you stay, don't every leave me"

"I will" Harle felt so happy hearing what Serge told her that she wraps her arms around Serge, hugging him tightly. It was so sudden that it almost knocks Serge off balance while doing so "I love you" She said out loudly.

"Say it again" Harle couldn't believe her ears. "Say zat you love moi"

"I love you" Serge repeated.

Harle let go of Serge and lower her head, feeling too embarrassed. She never did felt so embarrassed all her life, besides letting Serge know her feeling.

"Guess I got a little excited" she said blushing. 

"Serge can you close you eyes for a moment" Harle said with an innocent voice.

Serge didn't know what is was at first, nevertheless he did what Harle requested. He shut his eyes, then without warning he felt Harle hand touch his face.

"Harle what-"

He felt Harle lips touch his lips, his eye when wide open as he see Harle kissed him. It didn't felt bad at all but just something he never expects. Harle pressed on as she continues kissing, Serge finally closed his eye as he kissed her back.

Finally, Harle pulled her lips away from Serge and gives out a giggle.

"Hope zat I'm your first"

"Now that you mention it there was Razzle then Orhla and Ouch"

Harle bang her fist gently at Serge chest as he stopped his little joke. Serge looked back to her, she gives out a sweet smile on her face. 

"One more thing" said Serge looking at Harle 

"What iz it?"

"I don't think that you'll need this anymore" Serge reach to Harle hand and takes hold of the wrist device from her. Serge drew back his arm and with his strength he hurls the device towards the sea. As the device hit the water it started to sparks and blue electric flow through it shocking it out. 

"It's finally over" Serge turns back to Harle and gives her another kiss.

~ The End.

-------------------

That the end of the story, and thank goodness for it. Besides having a huge writer block, I also ran out of idea. Never did think out of the ending when I first write the story, damn.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: They belong to Squaresoft, you know that, I know that, everyone knows that!!!!

Author: Lady Blue

Epilogue: One year later 

Two mysterious figures pass through Lizard Rock as they headed for Arni. Both figures wearing a white cloak over them, covering them from the hot sun.

"Do you think it could be him?" asked the female voice.

"I can't say for sure but never let your hope down" replied the man.

Minutes past and finally, they arrived at the front village front gate. The atmosphere around Arni was different then before, the village was more lively then usual, the first thing the two travelers notice was the decoration around the gate, with various flowers hanging on top of it.

As they about to enter the villager one of the cloak figure notice someone dashing down the path and heading their way. 

"Shot! I'm late, I'm late, I-Arrggg"

Van almost collides into the two-cloak figure, but lucky for him that the two-cloak figure moves to the side before Van ram into them. Van got up on his feet and gathers his art equipment. "Sorry about that" Van bows his head.

"Van you're late! They've been waiting for you in Radius house for over an hour" said Una coming out to get Van. "Sorry Una I got a little hung up back there"

"Never mind that, you better get going or else Radius won't pay you for your job" 

Una about to accompany Van when she notices two-cloak figure standing outside the village gate. Curious, she slowly approaches the strange traveler. 

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe" The man was in his early twenty and his hair violet in color. 

"My! You don't look like you're from around here" said Una, there not many people she knows of have violet hair.

"No, we're from the Guardian Kingdom" said the man. "We're actually just here to-" 

"Sight seeing" the girl interrupted knocking her elbow on the young man.

"Well in that case welcome to Arni"

The three of them steps into the village. People were looking very lively, there is excitement everywhere in the village, the two travelers' then notice many people gather around the green field.

The girl was about to remove her hood until she saw a certain blond girl dress in white. The girl hesitated and leaves her hood on.

'That girl!'

Both the travelers looked at the girl before looking at each other, they seem to know what was on each other's mind.

"Are you having a festival?" The girl finally asked.

"Festival! To be exact we're having a wedding ceremony"

"Wedding?" the man asked. "Are those the brides?"

The man looked at Harle and Leena sitting together, talking. Both of the girls dressed in elegant white dress and from their expression coming from their face, the girls are very happy.

"Nope" Una replied "That's my sister and Harle, there are the bridesmaids"

'Harle' The name run through Kid mind. 'So she found him first'

"I think we better be on our way" Kid interrupted.

"Don't you wish to stay for the ceremony, it's about to start soon"

"No that wouldn't be necessary. We have a lot of ground to cover before the end of the day. Come on Janus let get going" Kid pulled Janus away.

"But But"

"Hurry up" Kid insisted but before she was able to leave she caught sight of something else, Serge. He was stepping out from Radius house and walking over to Harle. From her position, she could see the expression on his face, he looks happy. Though Serge could not see it but she was smiling to him.

"Take good care of him for me, Harle"

They both then disappeared into the crowd. Harle look to the gate, she though she felt someone was calling to her name.

"Harle is something wrong?" Serge asked. 

"Nothing, nothing at all Serge I thought I heard something" said Harle turning back to Serge with a warm smile on her face "Must be the excitement"

"Sergeipoo!" called Enzeru clinging on Poshul.

"I guess Enzeru is excited to" Serge chuckles as he waved back to Enzeru.

"I think Enzeru spending too much time with Poshul" 

"How come?"

"She's starting to talk like her" Harle joked. 

"You weren't any better yourself the time I met you" Serge smirk remembering the French slang that Harle used to have. 

"At least I improved" Harle saying it proudly. 

"Hey guys thanks for the job" Van walk up to Serge and Harle. "You just save my skin from my obnoxious landlord"

"Trust us, we know how obnoxious your landlord is like" said Harle as they all laugh.

"Hey Van do you think you could do us another favor?" Serge asked.

"Name it" 

"How about painting our wedding picture the next time you're here" Serge places his hand on Harle shoulders. 

"Serge, who said I was going to marry you?" Harle slap her hand on his chest.

"Leena please just give me a chance to explain" Glenn said while chasing after Leena.

"Weren't you smiling to another girl?" 

"Yeah but I just being polite" Glenn said.

"Being Polite" Leena stump her feet on Glenn.

"Glenn is a great swordsman that can face almost any beast but when he come to a single girl he just turn into a Jell-O" Harle giggle.

"Glenn don't let her bully you" Serge said while the other laugh. 

"Guys you're not helping here" 

*****

Janus and his sister finally reached Opassa Beach.

"Why don't you just go up to him and tell him who you are Sis?" Janus asked frustratingly.

"Why?" asked Kid. She then removed her cloak and passed it to her brother.

"You've been searching for him all this long, you're just going to give up"

"No" Kid replied.

She removes her shoes and walk on the soft sandy beach, barefoot. She steps into the water as the waves splashing on her feet.

"He's happy now Janus, If I walk back into his life now what do you think will happen?" Kid turns her head facing her brother.

"He- They-" 

Janus finally understands what his sister meant, she was right. If she just walked back into Serge life, surely there will be problem arising. No matter how much they love each other, surely people will get hurt in the process.

"The Serge in this world has finally made his choice but that doesn't mean that the Serge in other world made the same choice"

"So what now?" Janus asked.

"I continue to look for him" Kid whisper. She turns herself around facing the sea, she could feel the wind blow past her and hear the sound of the waves.

"He's out there, Janus" said Kid "My Serge is out there waiting for me"

"I will find him Janus, now matter how many world I've to travel, no matter what time I'll be in... I will find him"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Kid turn back to her brother, smiling back to his sister. He handed back her cloak to her as she placed her cloak back around her.

"Come on we don't have all day" said Janus.

Kid nod back to Janus as they walk in the middle of the beach. Kid takes out her amulet and placed it on her hand, she felt the aurora starting to flow around them as she opens a portal. 

'I will find you... Even if I have to search the world over... Sometime, somewhere... I'm sure'

~Fin

------------------

Author Notes

Okay is over, even if you like the whole story or not is completed and there is nothing else to do but for me to edit it or to think for a new story. I did think of finding a few pre-readers but seems that it is over, some other time maybe. Aside from that I like to thank all the people who read and review my story until this is completed, THANKS ^_^.

There are a few plot holes which was never answer in the story, like who is the person that attack the Porre troops, Glenn appearance (I know he was supposed to be dead in Serge world), Enzeru arrival in the Dead Sea and so on and so forth. Well that was supposed to be in my other story but if I have the time I might write it though. lol.


End file.
